Ashisutanto no bōken
by Aoba10
Summary: Saat penyerangan Akademi Aliea, tim Raimon tidak hanya mendapat pelatih yang baru melainkan juga seorang asisten pelatih yang seumuran dengan mereka. Siapakah dia ? Dan apakah pengaruhnya bagi Endou dan timnya ?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto ****x Inazuma Eleven : Ashisutanto no bōken**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Sport**

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

**Summary : **Saat penyerangan Akademi Aliea, tim Raimon tidak hanya mendapat pelatih yang baru melainkan juga seorang asisten pelatih yang seumuran dengan mereka. Siapakah dia ? Dan apakah pengaruhnya bagi Endou dan timnya ?

**Warning : **Gaje, Typo, kata baku dan gak baku dicampur aduk, OOC, Hisssatsu buatan sendiri, Alur berantakan, Au!

**Opening : **

**"Futarinara" By BiSH**

**(Ost. 3D Kanojo ; Real Girl S2)**

**Intro Music**

( Layar awal diperlihatkan matahari yang perlahan terbit dari belakang sekolah Raimon, lalu kamera mulai mengarah ke arah langit dan menunjukkan judul fanfic ini ).

**Konna tokoro de naiteitatte **

(Kamera yang semula mengarah ke langit, mulai turun dan sekarang mengarah ke bagian depan rumah Endou yang sedang keluar dari rumahnya dengan semangat menuju sekolah, lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya )

**Dare mo kidzuki ya shinai wakatterun da**

( Layar berganti menjadi Gouenji dan Kidou yang sedang berjalan bersama menuju sekolah, kemudian mereka berhenti sejenak dan menengok ke arah belakang. Kamera mengikuti arah mereka berdua dan melihat Endou yang sedang berlari dengan semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya. Gouenji dan Kidou tersenyum kecil saat melihat Endou datang )

**Nani mo nakatta ka no youni **

**Kako o keshisatte sekai dake susunde iku**

( Layar berganti lagi, sekarang memperlihatkan sisa pemain Raimon yang sedang mengobrol bersama sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Tanpa diduga, Endou melompat dari belakang dan membuat Kabeyama yang berada paling belakang kaget dan terjatuh kebawah bersama dengan yang lainnya. Setelah mereka semua bangun, mereka semua tertawa bersama di depan sekolah )

**Kimi wo utsusu to kimeta firumu nano ni**

( Layar berganti kembali, sekarang memperlihatkan naruto yang berdiri bersama dengan Hitomiko dan Hibiki saling membelakangi masing - masing dengan sorot kamera berfokus pada naruto yang memasang wajah serius kearah kamera pada sebuah ruangan berwarna serba putih )

**Tamatte yuku sokonashi no sora**

( Layar sekarang berubah dengan background berwarna ungu, kamera menyorot dari bawah sampai atas gambar dari tim Gemini Strom lalu diatasnya terdapat beberapa tim yang hanya terlihat mata dan seringai jahat serta aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya )

**Wasuretatte kiechainai ano itami wa hora, nan dakke?**

( Layar kembali berubah, sekarang kamera menyorot ke arah Endou yang sedang kelelahan sambil berusaha untuk bangkit. Tetapi ada sebuah uluran tangan yang muncul di penglihatannya, endou melihat arah uluran tangan itu dan ternyata adalah naruto yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Endou juga ikut tersenyum lebar lalu menggenggam tangan naruto dengan erat )

**Kawaru keshiki mayotte shimatta nara**

( Layar berganti, dan sekarang kamera menyorot kepada tim raimon yang sedang latihan di lapangan sekolah mereka. Kamera berawal pada Gouenji yang menangkap bola dengan dadanya, lalu dia menendang dan mengoper kepada Kidou yang sedang berlari dan berhasil mengambil operan dari Gouenji, tetapi didepannya sudah ada Ichinose yang menghadangnya )

**Ano uta wo omoidashite miyou ka**

( Layar berlanjut, dan sekarang kamera fokus kepada Ichinose yang sedang berebut bola dengan Kidou. Lalu Ichinose berhasil merebut bola itu dan langsung saja menendang bola dengan tinggi. Fokus kamera pada bola yang melambung tinggi itu )

**Sou ne kanashii koto mo futari nara**

( Bola yang melambung itu ditangkap sempurna oleh Someoka dengan dadanya, setelah bola turun ke kakinya, dia bersiap menendang bola dengan teknik hissatsu miliknya. Lalu diapun menendang bola berbentuk naga tersebut )

**Takaramono ni natte yuku hazu sa**

( Fokus kamera sekarang pada teknik hissatsu Someoka yang berbentuk naga berwarna biru itu dan sedang melesat menuju kearah gawang yang dijaga oleh Endou )

**Nijinde mo kienakatta**

( Sekarang sorot kamera menunjuk kepada Endou yang melihat adanya bola yang datang dengan serius, lalu dia bersiap mengeluarkan teknik hissatsunya dengan tangan yang mulai mengeluarkan aura berwarna kuning keemasan dengan kilatan - kilatan petir berwarna sama. Lalu Endou mengangkat tangannya tinggi - tinggi dan dari tangannya mengeluarkan sinar yang sangat terang, lalu layar berubah menjadi putih )

**Ano hi wo kimi ni misetai**

( Dari layar putih, sekarang gambar memperlihatkan beberapa foto keseruan tim raimon dengan naruto pada bingkai yang terpampang di dinding )

**A/N : Untuk pakaian naruto pada opening, akan dijelaskan di chapternya ya.. ^_^**

•

•

•

**Chapter l : Awal dari Pertemuan**

Endou Mamoru, seorang anak berambut cokelat pendek yang unik dengan tepi menunjuk pada kedua sisi rambut dan satu sisi didepan yang ditutup dengan sebuah ikat kepala berwarna oranye yang sedikit kotor dan berdebu serta memakai seragam kiper Raimon yang juga lusuh dan kotor sedang menatap ke arah langit dengan perasaan marah, sedih, dan kesal pada dirinya karena dia tidak bisa melindungi gawang maupun teman - temanya sendiri. Dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang kapten yang baik bagi semuanya.

'_Tidak!_.. '. pikir Endou dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Aku tidak boleh menyerah!..'. _Lanjut pikirannya berusaha untuk menyemangati diri sendiri. '_Aku harus bisa.. Melindungi teman - temanku yang lain! '._

Dengan membulatkan tekadnya dan menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Endou perlahan - lahan mencoba untuk berdiri kembali dengan menopang tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangan yang ia taruh pada lututnya. Dengan nafas yang memburu dan saat dirasa tubuhnya mulai seimbang, perlahan Endou mulai melihat keadaan teman satu timnya yang masih tergeletak di tanah dengan beberapa luka di tubuh mereka. Endou secara refleks mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya sambil berusaha menahan amarah yang muncul pada dirinya, lalu pandangannya beralih kepada musuh yang ada dihadapannya. Berada di bagian tengah dari formasi timnya, ada seorang anak dengan rambut panjang berwarna hijau zaitun yang diikat tinggi dengan poni yang diikat juga. Memiliki kulit kecokelatan dan memakai jumpsuit berwarna abu-abu yang selaras dengan celana dan sepatunya, di lengannya ia memakai armband kapten berwarna ungu.

"Ada apa..?". Kata anak itu dengan senyuman sombong di wajahnya dan memandang endou dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin mengalahkan kami..? Apa itu hanya bualanmu saja..?". Sambung anak itu sambil mencoba memprovokasi Endou dengan senyum sombong yang semakin lebar.

Endou tidak menjawab perkataan itu, tapi dapat dilihat jika dia menahan amarahnya dengan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada kedua lututnya dengan kencang. Pandangannya pun semakin keras melihat anak itu, yang Endou ketahui bernama Reize saat di awal pertandingan tadi.

Sementara itu, di pinggir lapangan terdapat tiga orang anak perempuan dan satu orang pria dewasa yang sedang melihat ke arah endou dengan perasaan khawatir, mereka adalah Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna, Raimon Natsumi dan pelatih mereka Hibiki Seigou.

_'Endou-kun... Minna...'. _Pikir Aki dengan perasaan khawatir kepada Endou dan yang lainnya. _'Semoga__ kalian __semua baik - baik saja..'. _Lanjutnya sambil berusaha berdoa untuk keselamatan teman - temannya.

_'Nii-san..'. _Pikir Otonashi saat melihat keadaan kakaknya Kidou yang penuh luka dan sudah pingsan akibat pertandingan yang berat sebelah tadi antara Raimon Gakuen dengan tim yang mengaku sebagai alien, yaitu Aliea. _'Seandainya saja mereka semua dalam kondisi prima saat melawan tim ini.. __Mungkin __hasilnya akan jauh berbeda dari sekarang..'. _Lanjut pikirnya sambil mengingat bahwa sebelum pertandingan ini dimulai, kakaknya dan yang lain habis melakukan pertandingan sengit melawan Zeus Gakuen di ajang Football Frontier babak final.

Natsumi yang juga tahu bahwa tim Raimon habis melakukan pertarungan melawan SMP Zeus, mulai memutar otaknya bagaimana caranya mereka semua bisa keluar dari situasi ini, mengingat keadaan Endou dan yang lain yang sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan pertandingan yang sudah diluar batas ini. Pandangannya beralih ke arah pelatih yang ada di sebelahnya. "Pelatih.. Apa tidak bisa pertandingan ini dihentikan.? Kau lihat keadaan Endou dan lainnya yang sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi kan..? Mereka semua membutuhkan pertolongan secepatnya..". Kata Natsumi dengan nada cemas.

"Aku tahu itu Natsumi..!". Kata pelatih Hibiki dengan nada tegas yang membuat Natsumi, Aki, dan Otonashi kaget karena baru pertama kalinya pelatih mereka berkata dengan keras, tapi pandangan mereka juga melihat bagaimana pelatih Hibiki yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras. "Aku tahu.. Tapi kita juga tidak bisa gegabah sekarang.. Kalian masih ingat kan tujuan kita kesini..?". Lanjut Hibiki sekarang dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Ketiga manajer tim Raimon itu mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka bertiga mengerti kenapa mereka semua berada di Kasamino Gakuen. Itu karena mereka semua ingin menyelamatkan sekolah Kasamino ini dari kehancuran akibat Aliea yang menyerang secara membabi buta ke beberapa sekolah yang juga termasuk Raimon Gakuen saat tim mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju sekolah. Tetapi, mereka juga tidak memperhitungkan besarnya kekuatan lawan saat ini yang mengakibatkan situasi genting seperti sekarang.

Kita kembali ke lapangan, dikarenakan yang menonton pertandingan sedang berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing - masing, tidak ada yang menyadari kecuali satu orang yang bersembunyi di salah satu dahan pohon, bahwa perlahan - lahan dari dalam tubuh Endou mulai keluar pancaran aura tipis berwarna blue violet yang mulai menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuh Endou seraya dengan perasaan benci dan marah yang merasuki pikirannya semakin besar. Mata yang sebelumnya memancarkan perasaan hangat dan ceria kini berubah menjadi tatapan dingin yang menusuk siapa saja yang melihatnya.

_'Sial... Bisa gawat nanti jika __E__ndou menggunakan kekuatan itu tanpa latihan khusus.. Bisa - bisa dia mengamuk dan tidak bisa kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri...'. _Pikir orang itu dengan panik dan segera turun dari pohon tempat dia bersembunyi. _'Aku harus membuat dia tenang segera...!'. _Pikir orang itu yang terakhir, sebelum akhirnya dia berlari menuju ketempat Endou dan timnya berada.

Kembali ke Endou, dimana sekarang dia masih tenggelam dalam perasaan marah dan benci kepada anak yang bernama Reize itu dan juga timnya. Otaknya yang biasanya tenang, sekarang tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Itu karena beban fisik sehabis bertanding dua kali berturut - turut menuntut dia untuk beristirahat sekarang. Di dalam pikirannya, seperti ada bentrokan antara dua kubu yang berbeda. Yang satu sisi adalah pikiran jahat yang membisikan hal - hal buruk untuk segera membalaskan dendamnya kepada Reize dan timnya, dan sisi lainnya adalah pikiran rasional dirinya yang masih berusaha menahan keinginan jahat itu. Untungnya, sebelum pikirannya semakin menjadi - jadi, sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di pundak kanannya, secara refleks pikiran jahat yang menghinggapi diri Endou teralihkan dan perlahan menghilang saat terdengar bisikan pelan. "Tenanglah.. Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang.. Biar aku yang melanjutkan". Hinggap di pendengarannya. Entah kenapa, tubuh yang semula tegang perlahan mulai rileks dan beban di pikiran Endou serasa hilang seketika seraya dengan tubuhnya yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan untuk berdiri.

Sebelum tubuh Endou jatuh ke tanah, dia sudah ditangkap duluan oleh sebuah punggung seseorang di depannya. Endou yang tidak merasakan sakit seperti saat dia jatuh sebelumnya, mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dari pandangannya yang samar - samar, dia dapat melihat beberapa detail dari penolongnya. Seperti, jaket hoodie berwarna oranye yang menutupi kepala sang penolongnya yang membuat Endou tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dari belakang, tetapi dia dapat melihat rambut yang sedikit keluar dari hoodienya berwarna kuning dan juga sepintas dia juga melihat guratan garis seperti kumis seekor kucing ada pada pipi penolongnya.

Dikarenakan beban tubuh dan pikiran Endou yang sudah terlalu banyak, dan juga ia tahu kalau ia berada di tempat yang aman. Akhirnya Endou memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan tertidur di punggung penolongnya. Tetapi sebelum ia tertidur, dia sempat mengucapkan beberapa kata dengan pelan kepada orang yang menolongnya. "Ter-..ima.. Kasih..". Dan dijawab dengan pelan juga oleh orang itu dengan. "Ah.. Serahkan padaku..". Lalu Endoupun tertidur pulas.

Setelah merasa Endou sudah tertidur. Orang itu, yang ternyata Seumuran dengan Endou dan yang lainnya, mulai menyapa kepada Reize dan timnya yang masih menatapnya dengan waspada. "Yo~... Reize-kun.. Hisashiburi~...". Kata anak itu dengan nada ceria yang terkesan polos. Seluruh pemain Gemini storm tercengang dengan anak itu, bagaimana tidak, orang biasanya akan memperkenalkan diri jika baru bertemu, tetapi anak ini malah menyapa dengan ceria seperti baru berjumpa dengan kawan lama.

Salah satu anggota tim Gemini storm tidak terima dengan cara bicara anak itu yang terkesan sok akrab dengan mereka, diapun berteriak marah kepada anak itu. "Kisama!.. Berani sekali kau memanggil Reize-sama dengan cara seperti itu.. Hah!". Kata pemain itu dengan geram.

"Iya.. Berani sekali kau seperti itu, seakan kau mengenalnya sejak lama..". Sambung pemain yang lain yang tidak kalah emosinya dengan yang sebelumnya.

Anak itu hanya tersenyum lebar dari balik hoodienya mendengarkan kekesalan mereka. "Oya~Oya~... Okashina~... Bukannya kita memang sudah lama saling kenal Reize-kun..?". Kata anak itu dengan nada main - main yang membuat pemain Aliea lainnya kecuali Reize semakin kesal dan geram. Tetapi sebelum anggota timnya membalas perkataan anak itu, Reize mengangkat tangannya yang membuat anggota lainnya menutup mulut mereka.

"Tidak usah berbelit - belit.. Langsung saja katakan.. siapa kau sebenarnya dan ada keperluan apa sampai - sampai kau datang dan mengacaukan pertandingan ini..?". Kata Reize dengan nada tegas dan sedikit mengancam untuk membuat anak itu ketakutan. Tetapi bukannya takut, anak itu hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ukh~...". Kata anak itu dengan dramatis sambil berpura - pura memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. "Hatiku terasa sakit saat kamu bilang kalau kau tidak mengenali aku Reize-kun..". Lanjutnya masih dengan nada yang dibuat - buat seperti sakit beneran.

Semua yang menyaksikan drama dari si anak berjaket hoodie itu, hanya bisa sweatdrop menanggapi aksinya yang terlalu lebay itu. Berbeda sekali dengan tim Gemini storm yang sudah diambang batas kesabaran mereka dan ingin segera melenyapkan anak berjaket hoodie itu. Reize sendiri hanya berkedut kesal menanggapi perkataan anak itu.

"Sudah cukup main - mainnya..! Katakan apa maumu sebenarnya atau aku akan menyuruh timku menghabisimu disini sekarang..". Reize berkata dengan nada marah sambil menunjuk ke arah timnya yang sudah memasang wajah siap membantai anak itu jika dia berkata yang aneh - aneh lagi.

Anak berjaket hoodie itu hanya menghela nafas lelah menanggapi ancaman dari Reize. "Tsumaranai..". Kata anak itu dengan nada bosan. "Kau tahu Reize-kun, dulu biasanya kau yang selalu ceria dibandingkan yang lain". Lanjut anak itu dengan nada pelan sambil mengingat masa lalu. Setelah itu, dia mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Ma... Mungkin zaman sudah berubah..". Katanya dengan asal. "Yang pasti sekarang, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu...". Lanjut anak itu lalu menunjuk kepada Reize dengan mood yang tiba - tiba berubah serius.

Dengan suara yang sedikit diberatkan anak itu bertanya kepada Reize. "Apa kau serius ingin menghabisiku disini..? _Mi-do-ri-cchi.._". Tanya anak itu dengan serius lalu diberi penekanan di akhir katanya. Sontak, kata terakhir yang disebutkan oleh anak itu membuat Reize membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna seperti baru menyadari sesuatu dan membuat dia mundur satu langkah kebelakang.

"Bohong... Ini pasti bohong, kan..". Kata Reize dengan perasaan takut sambil dia terus mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, wajahnya terlihat pucat seperti habis melihat monster yang ganas. Para pemain timnya memandang Reize dengan rasa bingung dan khawatir.

"Reize-sama, kau baik-baik saja..?". Kata salah satu pemain kepada Reize. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah anak berjaket hoodie itu yang hanya tersenyum saja melihat kegelisahan kapten mereka. "Oy! Kisama!.. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Reize-sama, Hah!..". Tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Entahlah..". Kata anak itu dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin dia baru sadar, kalau sebenarnya dia mengenalku sejak lama..". Jawab anak itu dengan se-enaknya saja. "Bukan begitu.. Reize-kun..?". Lanjut anak itu sambil melihat ke arah Reize dari balik hoodienya.

Reize menelan ludahnya sendiri sambil berusaha keras menahan rasa yang timbul dihatinya. Dadanya serasa sesak, nafas tak beraturan mulai keluar dari mulutnya dan keringat mulai bercucuran turun seraya dengan pandangannya yang mulai mengabur. Tanpa diduga, Reize jatuh berlutut di tengah lapangan itu. Semua pemain dari Gemini storm terkejut dan segera menghampiri kaptennya yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh pingsan.

Para pemain sepak bola dari Kasamino gakuen dan juga ketiga manajer tim dari Raimon memandang kejadian tersebut dalam kebingungan. Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya, bagaimana bisa percakapan yang berawalan santai tiba - tiba menjadi kacau sampai kapten tim Gemini storm jatuh pingsan. Pertanyaan itulah yang masih terngiang di pikiran mereka dan hanya satu jawabannya, yaitu pada anak misterius yang tiba - tiba saja muncul dan menolong Endou pada saat dia mau pingsan. Pandangan mereka semua beralih ke arah anak berjaket hoodie berwarna oranye itu yang sekarang berjalan pelan menuju ke tempat Reize pingsan sambil membawa Endou yang masih tertidur dipunggungnya.

Ada beberapa pemain Gemini storm memasang sikap waspada saat anak berjaket hoodie itu berjalan ke tempat mereka. Dan sisanya juga ada yang mulai merasa takut. Anak itu, yang tahu bahwa tim Reize merasa gelisah melambaikan tangan kanannya kedepan dan kebelakang dengan pelan.

"Tenanglah.. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam - macam kepada kalian". Kata anak itu dengan lembut. beberapa pemain tim Reize mulai merasa lega dan ada juga yang masih terlihat was - was pada anak itu. Anak itu tidak memperdulikan tatapan waspada itu, dia lalu melanjutkan bicaranya. "Lebih baik kalian pergi membawa kapten kalian dari sini untuk beristirahat.. Dia akan siuman dalam beberapa jam, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir". Kata anak itu dengan lembut, lalu segera berjalan ke tempat Hibiki dan yang lainnya berada, meninggalkan para pemain tim Gemini storm yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Tetapi sebelum anak itu menjauh, ada salah satu pemain yang memanggilnya.

"A-Ano..". Kata pemain itu mencoba memanggil dengan perasaan sedikit gugup. Anak itu mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hm? Ada apa..?". Kata anak itu dengan bingung.

Pemain yang memanggil tadi memberanikan diri bertanya kepada anak itu. "A-ano.. Ke-kenapa kau membiarkan kami pergi dan tidak menangkap kami..?". Kata anak itu dengan takut - takut jikalau anak yang ada di depan mereka itu merubah pikirannya dan ingin menangkap mereka.

Tetapi tatapan bingunglah yang didapat oleh tim Reize. "Hm..? Menangkap..? Untuk apa..?". Kata anak itu dengan bingung, bahkan ada ilusi tanda tanya besar di belakang kepalanya. Jawaban polos itu membuat seluruh pemain Gemini storm kecuali Reize menganga dan menatap anak itu dengan terheran - heran.

_'Dia bodoh.. Atau memang polos sih..?'. _Itulah yang ada di benak semua pemain tim Gemini storm.

Keluar dari keterkejutan mereka, ada pemain lain dari Gemini storm yang memberikan jawaban pada anak berjaket hoodie itu yang masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataan mereka. "Bukannya kami yang menghancurkan sekolah - sekolah lain.. Apa kau tidak ingin menangkap kami supaya tidak ada sekolah lain lagi yang menjadi korban".

Anak berjaket hoodie itu mengangguk mengerti maksud perkataan mereka yang tadi. "Ah, soal itu ya..?". Kata anak itu dengan santai. Lalu dia berdiam sejenak dan kemudian mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Ma.. Itu sih bukan hakku untuk menangkap kalian, tapi hak tim Raimon jika memang mereka ingin. Lagian, tim ini pasti akan membalas kekalahan mereka hari ini.. Jadi, kalian bersiap - siap saja jika kalian sedang beraksi dan tim Raimon akan datang berusaha menghentikan kalian...". Lanjut anak itu dengan penuh keyakinan saat menyebutkan tim Raimon.

Seluruh pemain tim Gemini storm saling menatap satu sama lain atas jawaban yang masih membingungkan dari anak misterius yang ada di depan mereka, tetapi mereka semua setuju dalam satu hal, '_Ini bukan pertemuan terakhir'. _ Dengan si anak berjaket hoodie itu, oleh karena itu mereka semua tersenyum kepada anak itu. Bukan sebuah senyum kesombongan yang biasa mereka perlihatkan pada musuh, tetapi sebuah senyuman tulus akan sebuah janji bahwa mereka semua pasti akan bertemu lagi.

"Ah!.. Akan kami tunggu sampai Raimon team bisa mengalahkan kami". Jawab mereka semua dengan kompak dan semangat. Lalu mereka semua pun pergi menggunakan portal yang muncul dari bola yang sering mereka bawa.

Setelah memastikan mereka semua pergi, anak itu memandang ke arah langit yang sudah mulai berubah oranye menandakan waktu sudah semakin sore.

_'Hah~... Hari yang melelahkan..'. _Pikir anak itu dengan tersenyum lebar, mata biru saphire itu terlihat jelas memancarkan kesenangan saat dia memandang ke langit. _'Hal menarik apa lagi ya yang menungguku saat bersama Endou dan teman - temannya.. Aku jadi tidak sabar..'. _Lanjut pikirannya sambil tertawa kecil. Setelah itu, dia memutuskan pergi ke tempat Hibiki dan yang lainnya berada untuk menjelaskan mengapa dia berada disini.

•

•

_**TIME SKIP**_

**2 days later**

**Endou P. O. V**

Hal yang pertama kali kurasakan saat terbangun dari tidur, biasanya adalah rasa kantuk bercampur dengan perasaan lelah sisa dari hari kemarin. Tetapi, kedua hal itu akan hilang jika aku melakukan ritual mandi di pagi hari seperti biasanya. Hari ini, ada sebuah rasa yang baru pertama kali aku rasakan saat terbangun dari tidur.

_Sakit_

Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Sekujur tubuhku terasa seperti segerombolan orang habis memukuliku hingga aku pingsan, _yah. _Meskipun aku sendiri belum pernah dipukul oleh orang _sih, _tapi setidaknya mungkin ini rasanya jika dipukuli oleh orang.

Karena tidak ingin terlarut dalam rasa sakit ini lebih lama, akupun mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dengan cara mengobservasi ruangan tempatku tidur sekarang. Dari ruangan yang minim cahaya dan hanya mengandalkan sinar mentari pagi yang masuk dari celah pada tirai, aku dapat melihat sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dengan tempat tidur disebelah kiri dari pintu masuk kamar, lalu aku juga dapat melihat sebuah rak buku yang terletak di depan tempat tidurku berada dan juga yang terakhir ada sebuah rak belajar di sudut ruangan. Setelah pengobservasian singkat olehku untuk ruangan ini, aku baru menyadari bahwa ruangan ini adalah kamarku sendiri. _Baka, _mana ada coba orang lupa sama kamarnya sendiri, tempat dia biasanya tidur diwaktu malam setiap harinya.

_Hm.. _Mungkin sewaktu aku pingsan kepalaku terbentur oleh sesuatu sepertinya, sampai aku tidak bisa mengingat kamarku sendiri. _Oh iya, _mengingat kembali sesaat sebelum aku pingsan, kalau tidak salah ada seseorang yang menangkapku sebelum aku terjatuh ke tanah. _Ah, _seingatku dia berjaket hoodie berwarna oranye, tapi aku gak bisa melihat wajahnya hanya rambutnya saja yang berwarna kuning _atau itu warna kuning keemasan? Entahlah, _yang pasti dia memiliki sebuah keunikan tersendiri yang tidak dimiliki orang banyak, yaitu tiga buah guratan atau garis pada pipinya yang terlihat seperti kumis pada kucing dan sepertinya dia lebih tua dariku deh. _Ma, _pokoknya jika aku bertemu dia lagi, aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

_Hm?, _Sepertinya tubuhku mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini, akupun mencoba untuk duduk di atas kasur secara perlahan. _Itai! Ouch! _Ternyata tidak semudah kelihatannya, tubuhku rasanya mau copot kalau begini terus, tapi aku harus bisa menahannya di depan teman - temanku nanti. Karena mau bagaimanapun, aku adalah kapten mereka dan seorang kapten tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada yang lain. _Ayo endou! Semangat! Kamu pasti bisa! _

Dengan berbekal tekad dan semangat, akhirnya akupun bisa berdiri sendiri dengan berpegang pada dinding dan perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku yang sepertinya sudah basah oleh keringat.

Dua puluh menit kemudian dan sekarang aku sedang menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan keluarga. _Fiuh, _sepertinya efek dari obat pereda rasa sakit yang kuminum di kamar mandi tadi sudah bekerja dengan semestinya, badanku sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi dan bagaimanapun aku tidak mau mengkhawatirkan ibuku. Kalau sampai dia tahu keadaan anaknya seperti ini, bisa - bisa dia tidak akan mengizinkanku bermain sepak bola lagi. _Brrr, _aku jadi takut sendiri memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak bermain sepak bola lagi. Karena sepeninggalnya kakek, ibuku menjadi trauma kalau aku akan bernasib sama seperti kakek jika mengikuti jejaknya.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, aku sedikit terkejut melihat Aki bersama ibuku sedang asyik mengobrol bersama. Dan saat melihat ku masuk ke ruang makan, mereka menghentikan obrolan mereka dan aki menghampiriku dan bertanya.

"Endou-kun.. Apa kau baik - baik saja ?". Tanyanya dengan khawatir. Akupun tersenyum cerah untuk menenangkan perasaannya.

"Ah.. Aku baik - baik saja.. Ada perlu apa kamu kemari, Aki ?" Aku bertanya mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Yokatta.. Kalau kamu baik - baik saja.. Sudah dua hari kamu tertidur dan teman - teman lainnya menjadi khawatir". Katanya dengan perasaan lega. Lalu dia tersenyum kepadaku. "Maaf kalau aku mengganggu.. Aku kesini hanya ingin menjengukmu saja, sekaligus ingin memberitahu keadaanmu kepada teman - teman". Aki menjawab dengan lembut.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, tapi setelah itu akupun terkejut dengan perkataan Aki yang pertama. "EHHH! Aku tertidur selama dua hari.. serius..?". Kataku dengan tidak percaya sambil menatap ke arah ibuku dan Aki secara bergantian.

"Iya.. Kamu sudah tertidur selama dua hari, ibu sampai khawatir mendengarnya. Temanmu yang berambut kuning bilang kalau kamu baik - baik saja, hanya kelelahan sehabis bertanding di final kejuaraan kemarin dan menyuruh ibu untuk membiarkanmu beristirahat di kamar". Kata ibuku sambil dia menyiapkan sarapan untukku di meja. _Teman berambut kuning ? Siapa ? _Akupun menatap Aki untuk meminta penjelasan.

Aki hanya tersenyum ke arahku dan bilang nanti akan dijelaskan, akupun mengangguk paham. Setelah itu, ibuku dan Aki ikut sarapan bersamaku diselangi dengan obrolan tentang kemenangan timku di kejuaraan kemarin dan juga apa rencanaku kedepannya.

Sehabis acara makan bersama selesai, aku dan Aki memutuskan untuk meminta izin kepada ibuku agar kami berdua bisa menjenguk teman - teman yang berada di rumah sakit. Aki bilang kepadaku bahwa Shourin, Shisido, Kageno, Handa, dan Max mengalami luka yang cukup serius pada pergelangan kaki dan tangan mereka. Akupun hanya bisa terdiam saat Aki menjelaskan cedera yang dialami oleh kelima temanku itu, karena mau bagaimanapun penyebab mereka semua terluka adalah kesalahanku yang tidak bisa melindungi teman - temanku.

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari ibuku, akhirnya aku dan Aki berangkat pergi menuju Rumah Sakit Inazuma bersama - sama.

•

**Endou P.O.V. END**

**SCENE CHANGE**

**Rumah sakit Inazuma**

Di sebuah kamar rumah sakit, terdapat lima orang anak yang memiliki rambut berbeda - beda. Yang pertama, ia memiliki rambut panjang, lurus, berwarna ungu muda yang selalu menutupi matanya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti hantu. Dia juga salah satu anggota yang memiliki tubuh tinggi di dalam tim Raimon, dan namanya adalah Kageno Jin. Yang kedua, ada Handa Shinichi, Dia memiliki rambut pendek, berwarna coklat berantakan, dan matanya berwarna cokelat gelap. Dia memiliki kulit putih dengan tinggi rata-rata. Ketiga, Shourinji Ayumu. Dia adalah salah satu pemain terkecil di dalam tim. Dan ia memiliki mata hitam yang terlihat seperti tanda tambah (+) dan rambut cokelat panjang diikat ekor kuda. Selain kuncir kuda, ada sebuah poni kecil di depan yang sedikit menutupi kepalanya. Shishido Sakichi adalah yang keempat, dia memiliki rambut afro berwarna oranye dan matanya tidak bisa dilihat karena rambutnya yang menutupi matanya. Dia juga memiliki bintik-bintik di pipinya dan juga hidung yang terlihat seperti wortel kecil. Dan yang terakhir yaitu Matsuno Kuusuke, sering dipanggil temannya dengan sebutan Max, memiliki kulit yang cerah, mata hitam bulat, rambut oranye-merah diikat menjadi ekor kuda dan hidung oranye. Dia sering terlihat mengenakan topi kucing berwarna merah muda dan biru. Saat ini mereka semua sedang dilanda kesedihan, sebab kekalahan mereka dari Gemini storm kemarin lusa.

"Ukh~.. Entah kenapa aku masih merasa kesal dengan kekalahan kita kemarin..". Shourin berkata dengan nada sebal sambil meremas selimutnya dengan kencang.

"Bukan hanya kau, Shourin.. Aku juga sama". Sahut Handa dengan nada yang tak kalah sebalnya dengan Shourin.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau level kekuatan musuh dengan kekuatan kita jauh berbeda.. Padahal, baru saja kita melawan Zeus dengan susah payah.. Eh, kita sudah dihadapkan dengan musuh yang lebih hebat lagi". Kata Shishido dengan lemas.

"Aku merasa seperti latihan yang kita lakukan selama ini itu sia - sia..". Sambung Kageno dengan nada suramnya.

Seketika, keempat orang yang mendengar perkataan Kageno itu semuanya pada pundung di tempat mereka masing - masing dengan aura suram di sekitar mereka.

"Ukh~... Kageno, tolong jangan buat suasana di sini menjadi lebih depresi dong..". Keluh Shourin kepada Kageno saat dia sudah keluar dari mode suramnya.

"Iya.. Sampai - sampai aku tadi sempat meragukan diriku sendiri loh.. Serem tau..". Sambung Handa sambil merinding ketakutan.

"Ah.. Maaf..". Jawab Kageno dengan singkat. Setelah itu diapun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela dan melihat sepasang tangan sedang menggenggam pinggiran jendela itu dengan kuat seperti ada orang yang ingin memanjat ke ruangan ini.

Kageno menatap bingung sepasang tangan tersebut. Dalam pikirannya dia berpikir bagaimana bisa ada orang yang mau memanjat gedung rumah sakit lima lantai ini. Lagian, kamar mereka sekarang kan berada di lantai tiga, jadi tidak mungkin ada orang yang masuk ruangan ini melalui jendela. Diapun mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli dan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke teman - temannya.

Shishido menghela nafas lelah melihat reaksi keduanya. "Tenanglah kalian berdua.. Yang dikatakan Kageno mungkin ada benarnya juga". Kata Shishido dengan nada malas.

Pandangan Shourin beralih ke arah Shishido yang berada di sebelah Kageno. "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Shishido..? Apa kau mau bilang, latihan keras yang kita lakukan bersama kapten dan yang lainnya itu sia - sia..?". Kata Shourin dengan kesal.

Shishido merasa panik saat Shourin tiba - tiba marah kepadanya, dengan cepat dia menjelaskan maksud ucapannya. "Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku.. Hanya saja, aku rasa perbandingan kekuatan lawan kita kemarin itu terlampau jauh, sampai - sampai aku merasa seperti latihan yang kulakukan selama ini tidak ada gunanya". Kata Shishido dengan nada panik diawal lalu kemudian berubah menjadi lemas di akhir penjelasannya.

Shourin terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Shishido, lalu tak lama setelah itu dia menghela nafas lelah. "Hah~... Mungkin kau ada benarnya juga, maaf kalau aku menuduh yang tidak - tidak". Kata Shourin dengan perasaan menyesal. Shishido tidak menjawab, hanya saja dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia menerima permintaan maaf dari Shourin.

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa menit di dalam ruangan itu, semuanya terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing - masing. Sampai Max membuyarkan pikiran mereka dengan berkata.

"Kalian tahu.. Kalau kita berbicara soal kesal, kurasa yang berhak untuk kesal seharusnya adalah Endou..". Kata Max dengan serius. "Terlebih.. Dia pasti merasa bersalah kepada kita semua karena menyebabkan kekalahan kemarin..". Lanjut Max sambil dia mengangkat bahunya. Shourin, Kageno, Handa, dan Shishido terdiam, mereka semua berpikir tentang perkataan Max.

"Aku juga sempat berpikir dari tadi.. Apa yang Endou rasakan ya sekarang dan apa yang harus aku bilang saat bertemu dengannya nanti.. Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang - ngiang di dalam kepalaku". Handa berkata dengan lembut.

Tiba - tiba suara baru terdengar di gendang telinga mereka dan menjawab apa yang baru saja Handa ucapkan.

"Hum~.. Mungkin yang sebaiknya dilakukan adalah mencoba untuk menghibur kapten kalian itu..".

Sontak, empat dari lima orang anak yang dirawat di dalam ruangan tersebut berteriak histeris saat tiba - tiba ada seorang anak berjaket hoodie berwarna oranye sudah ada di dalam ruangan mereka dan sedang duduk dengan santainya di jendela sambil menatap mereka dengan ekspresi geli.

"Tenanglah kalian semua... Inikan rumah sakit, bisa - bisa kalian semua diusir dari sini karena telah mengganggu ketentraman pasien yang lain". Kata anak itu dengan santai tanpa dosa sedikitpun. Kelima anak yang ada disitu kecuali Kageno berkedut kesal saat anak itu berbicara seenaknya seolah olah bukan dialah pelakunya.

"Tenang kau bilang..!? Bagaimana bisa tenang coba kalau tiba - tiba ada suara orang lain selain kami muncul tanpa diduga.. Sudah pasti kami berteriak histeris, lah..". Handa berkata dengan kesal karena bagaimanapun Handa lah orang yang ranjangnya paling dekat dengan jendela selain Max dan juga Shishido.

"Hum~.. Hum~.. Itu benar". Kata Max sambil menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Handa. Lalu diapun menunjuk - nunjuk anak itu dengan kesal. "Lagian.. Sejak kapan kau masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, Huh..!".

"Hm? Sejak kalian pada bengong sendiri..". Kata anak itu dengan santai, lalu dia menunjuk ke arah Kageno. "Tapi, Kageno tahu kok kalau aku masuk tadi..". Lanjutnya masih dengan nada santai. Max, Handa, Shishido, dan Shourin seketika beralih menatap ke arah Kageno dengan tatapan terkejut sekarang.

"Kau tahu kalau ada dia Kageno..! Sejak kapan..!?". Tanya mereka dengan kompak. Kageno hanya sweatdrop sendiri menanggapi pertanyaan berlebihan dari temannya.

"A-ah.. Sepertinya tadi aku melihat dia masuk dari jendela deh.. Mungkin..?". Jawab Kageno dengan gugup karena terus diperhatikan dengan intens oleh mereka semua. Keempat pemain lainnya mengerjapkan mata mereka beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mereka semua menganga dengan mulut terbuka sambil melihat ke arah anak berjaket hoodie itu.

Anak itu terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan mereka berempat. "Ma.. Ma.. Tidak perlu kalian pikirkan bagaimana caranya aku masuk.. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian semua".

Keempat orang yang sempat dikagetkan tadi menatap anak itu dengan curiga. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan..?". Tanya Handa dengan serius.

"Kalian tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang kembali kan..?". Tanya anak itu dengan santai dan dibalas anggukan dari semuanya.

"Bagus, maka dari itu.. Aku mempunyai rencana yang bisa membuat kalian semua menjadi lebih kuat meskipun kalian masih berada di sini..". Lanjut anak itu dengan nada misterius yang membuat kelima anak itu menjadi penasaran.

"Rencana apa itu..?". Kata Shishido dengan penasaran, yang juga mewakili perasaan teman - temannya yang lain.

Anak itu tersenyum misterius dari balik hoodienya. "Akan kuberitahukan nanti.. Tapi, untuk sekarang..". Kata anak itu sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya, lalu melemparkannya kepada Max yang paling dekat dengannya. "Ambil itu..".

"Benda apa ini..? Ini terlihat seperti remote..". Tanya Max dengan bingung pada benda yang ada di tangannya. Ya, memang benar benda itu sekilas mirip seperti remote kecil, tetapi hanya ada sebuah tombol berwarna merah disana. Keempat anak yang lain juga merasa bingung dengan benda yang dilemparkan anak itu kepada Max.

Anak itu belum menjawab pertanyaan Max, dia sekarang sedang mengeluarkan benda lain, yaitu sebuah benda yang berbentuk kotak kecil berwarna hitam dengan sebuah kristal kecil di tengah kotak itu, lalu menaruhnya di lantai tepat di tengah - tengah ruangan itu. Kelima anak itu terus memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh anak misterius itu.

Setelah itu barulah anak itu menjawab pertanyaan dari Max. "Benda itu memang sebuah remote untuk benda ini..". Kata anak itu sambil menunjuk kepada kotak kecil yang ia taruh di lantai tadi.

"Lalu kotak kecil itu apa..?". Tanya Shourin dengan penasaran.

"Ah, kalau kotak kecil ini adalah sebuah proyektor..". Jawab anak itu dengan santai. Kelima anak itu menatapnya dengan datar seperti berkata. _'Apa kami terlihat seperti orang bodoh..'. _

Tahu akan arti tatapan dari mereka, anak itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli. "Kalian tidak percaya kalau ini adalah proyektor..?". Kata anak itu dengan malas. Lalu diapun mengambil benda yang sama dari jaketnya. "Sini biar kutunjukkan kalau ini memang benar - benar proyektor..".

"Lihat ini..". Kata anak itu sambil menunjuk remote yang ada di tangan kanannya. "Ini adalah remote untuk menghidupkan proyektornya.. Jika aku menekan tombol merah ini, maka..". Lanjut anak itu lalu diapun menekan tombol satu - satunya yang ada di remote itu.

Seketika munculah sebuah layar transparan dengan gambar anak itu di dalamnya, gambar tersebut keluar dari dalam kristal yang berada di kotak kecil tersebut yang sekarang sedang bercahaya dengan terang. Kelima anak tersebut terpana tidak percaya dengan alat yang dikeluarkan oleh anak itu, mereka semua dibuat penasaran dengan alat yang mirip seperti proyektor itu.

"Woah... Keren, aku baru tahu kalau ada alat canggih seperti ini..". Kata Shourin dengan kagum.

"Hm.. Hm.. Aku juga baru pertama kali melihat benda secanggih ini..". Sambung Handa menyetujui perkataan Shourin.

"Sebenarnya apa nama benda ini..?". Tanya Shishido dengan penasaran.

Anak itu sedari tadi hanya bisa terkekeh geli saat melihat ekspresi dari kelima pemain Raimon ini, bahkan anak itu juga melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Kageno saat alat ini dinyalakan. Tetapi pertanyaan dari Shishido menyudahi tertawanya, dan dia pun menjawab.

"Nama alat ini adalah Calling Projector Device atau disingkat CPD...". jawab anak itu dengan santai.

"Calling.. Projector Device..?". Beo mereka semua mengulangi perkataan anak itu.

"Yup, itu benar.. Ini adalah alat yang aku kembangkan bersama dengan temanku..". Kata anak itu dengan bangga. Kelima anak itu kecuali Max menatapnya dengan takjub.

"Woah.. Jadi kau sebenarnya anak yang jenius ya..? Aku tidak menyangka..". Shourin berkata dengan penuh kekaguman. Anak itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Shourin.

"Ahaha.. Iyah, kalau dibilang jenius sih.. Seharusnya itu untuk temanku..". Kata anak itu dengan malu - malu. "Memang sih ide awalnya dariku.. Tapi, tanpa bantuannya alat ini pasti tidak akan pernah terwujud". Lanjutnya sambil mengingat kenangan dulu.

"Aku jadi penasaran dan ingin sekali bertemu dengan temanmu itu..". Handa berkata dengan nada santai. Keempat pemain lainnya kecuali Max, menganggukan kepala mereka menyetujui omongan Handa.

"Ada apa Max..? Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi..". Tanya Shishido dengan perasaan khawatir karena dari tadi temannya hanya diam saja dan tidak mengomentari apa - apa.

Max yang sedari tadi sepertinya sedang berpikir dan baru sadar kalau dia membuat teman - temannya khawatir hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa canggung. "Aha-ha.. Gomen.. Gomen.. Kalau aku membuat kalian semua khawatir". Katanya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Lalu Max pun menggaruk pipinya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku tadi cuma berpikir kenapa alat itu namanya Calling, bukannya dalam bahasa inggris itu artinya memanggil ya..?". Katanya dengan malu - malu. Keempat pemain lain dan anak berjaket hoodie itu semuanya terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Max. Setelah itu mereka semua tertawa bersama - sama.

Max yang ditertawai oleh semuanya sekarang mukanya sudah memerah menahan rasa malu dan juga amarah yang sudah mulai keluar. "Su-sudah hentikan kalian semua..! Mo.. Aku kan cuma penasaran, kalian jangan tertawa seperti itu dong..!". Kata Max dengan kesal. Akhirnya mereka semua pun berhenti tertawa dan anak berjaket hoodie itu yang memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Ma.. Gomen~.. Max.. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku, karena bagaimana pun tadi itu sangat lucu..". Kata anak itu dengan santai lalu diapun mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Max. "Selamat.. Kau telah menghiburku dengan baik". Katanya dengan bangga.

Max berkedut kesal dan melemparkan bantal rumah sakit kepada anak berjaket hoodie itu yang kemudian anak itu menunduk dan terkena Handa yang berada di belakang anak itu. Max yang melihat sasarannya meleset hanya berdecih kesal lalu dia melihat ke arah lain. "Sudah lanjutkan saja penjelasanmu mengenai alat itu.. Tidak perlu membahas hal lain lagi". Katanya dengan nada sebal.

Anak itu yang masih dalam posisi menunduk terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Max yang lucu lalu diapun akhirnya menjawab. "Hai.. Hai..". Katanya dengan santai, lalu diapun mulai berdiri kembali. "Ehem... Seperti yang dikatakan Max tadi, memang benar alat ini bisa untuk memanggil dan menerima panggilan". Lanjut anak itu dengan mode seperti sedang menawarkan produk. Kelima anak yang ada di situ mulai memperhatikan apa yang anak itu ucapkan.

"Jadi yang aku katakan memang benar..?". Kata Max dengan sedikit terkejut.

Anak berjaket hoodie itu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Yup.. Kalau tidak percaya, coba aja periksa remote yang sudah aku kasih tadi.. ". Kata anak itu sambil menunjuk pada remote yang sedang di pegang oleh Max. Semuanya mulai memperhatikan remote itu dan terlihat ada suatu perubahan yaitu pada tombol merah itu sekarang mengeluarkan kedipan cahaya.

"Kalian bisa melihat kalau tombol itu berkedip kan..?". Lanjut anak itu dan dibalas anggukan dari semuanya. "Nah.. Kalau seperti itu tandanya kalian sedang mendapatkan panggilan dari CPD yang aku pegang ini..". Kelima pemain Raimon itu semuanya ber-oh ria sambil menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Lalu cara menerima panggilannya bagaimana..?". Tanya Shourin dengan bingung.

"Mudah saja.. Caranya adalah, Max menekan tombol merah pada remote yang ia pegang, setelah itu alat ini akan menyambungkan secara otomatis kepadaku..". Jawab anak itu dengan santai.

Akhirnya Max mencoba alat itu dan ternyata benar apa yang dibilang anak itu. Saat Max menekan tombol itu, kotak kecil yang diletakkan di lantai tadi mengeluarkan cahaya dan akhirnya munculah gambar anak itu di dalamnya. Setelah itu, gambar pada kotak anak itu berganti menjadi gambar kelima pemain raimon.

"Nah.. Kalian sudah mengerti kan cara kerja CPD ini..?". Tanya anak itu dengan santai dan dibalas anggukan dari semuanya. "Yosh... Kalau begitu kita bisa masuk ke pembahasan selanjutnya..".

"Pembahasan selanjutnya..? Memang masih ada yang mau dibahas ya..?". Tanya Shishido dengan bingung.

"Ah, aku baru ingat.. Kau belum memberi tahu kami soal rencanamu itu kan..?". Sambung Handa yang sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Anak itu mengangguk.

"Yup itu benar.. Tapi, aku belum bisa memberitahukan rencana itu sekarang.. Nanti semua akan dijelaskan di rapat bersama anggota tim Raimon yang lain siang ini.. Maka dari itu berhubung kalian semua tidak bisa hadir, aku berinisiatif meminjamkan CPD ini pada kalian..". Anak itu menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil berjalan menuju jendela dan akhirnya kembali duduk di pinggiran jendela itu.

"EHH! Siang ini..? Tunggu dulu, bukannya Endou masih belum sadar ya..?". Kata Shourin dengan bingung.

"Ah.. Aku lupa memberitahu, Endou sudah sadar dari pingsannya selama dua hari.. Bahkan dia dan Aki sedang menuju kesini sekarang". Jawab anak itu lalu diapun membalikan badan menuju arah luar.

"Endou sedang menuju kesini..!? Bagaimana ini, aku belum siap kalau bertemu dengannya.. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa kepadanya..". Handa berkata dengan panik dan bertanya kepada yang lainnya.

"Aku juga bingung mau ngomong apa sama kapten..". Jawab Shourin dengan jujur.

"Kalau Endou.. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan pasti meminta maaf kepada kita semua..". Kata Max sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Itu.. Sudah Pasti..". Sambung Kageno dengan pelan.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita meminta maaf terlebih dahulu sebelum kapten memulainya". Jawab Shishido memberi saran kepada yang lainnya.

"Ide bagus.. Tapi setelah itu apa-..". Kata Handa menyetujui omongan Shishido lalu perkataannya pun dipotong oleh anak berjaket hoodie itu yang sepertinya dilupakan oleh yang lain.

"Oy~.. Aku masih ada disini Lho~..". Kata anak itu dengan suara keras. Akhirnya mereka berlima menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan sekarang memperhatikan apa yang mau dikatakan anak itu.

Anak itu menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah.. Karena kalian semua sudah memperhatikan, ada beberapa hal lagi yang inginku katakan sebelum aku pergi dari sini..". Kata anak itu dengan serius.

"Apa itu..?". Tanya Max yang ikut - ikutan serius.

"Rapat nanti akan berlangsung jam satu siang ini.. Tolong beritahukan Endou dan juga Aki tentang rapat ini, kalian mengerti.." Semua pemain mengangguk mengerti. "Bagus, yang kedua adalah tolong bilang kepada Aki untuk tetap disini bersama kalian..". Hal kedua yang dikatakan anak itu membuat semua pemain bingung.

"Hm? Kenapa Aki harus disini bersama kita semua..?". Tanya Shishido dengan bingung.

"Rapat siang nanti bersifat rahasia, aku tidak mau sampai ada informasi yang bocor nantinya.. Maka dari itu, aku ingin Aki berada di sini untuk mengunci dan menutup rapat semua akses masuk ke ruangan ini termasuk pintu dan juga jendela, supaya tidak ada siapapun yang mendengarkan pembicaraan kita nanti, kalian paham..". Anak itu menjelaskan dengan serius. Kelima pemain raimon itu semuanya mengangguk dengan serius juga.

"Kami paham situasinya.. Tapi, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan..?". Tanya Handa dengan penasaran.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti kenapa ini semua perlu.. Tapi akan kuberitahukan salah satu alasannya..". Kata anak itu dengan santai lalu diapun menunjuk kepada CPD yang dipegang Max.

"Alat CPD itu hanya ada satu didunia dan belum pernah dipasarkan oleh siapapun sebelumnya karena alat itu masih pada tahap pengujian.. Akan tetapi, seseorang bisa saja mencuri alat ini lalu membuat replikanya dan memasarkannya ke publik dengan harga tinggi..". Anak itu berkata dengan serius lalu diapun mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak mau kerja keras temanku diambil alih oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.. Maka dari itu, aku ingin mempercayakan alat ini kepada kalian semua untuk dijaga dengan sebaik mungkin.. Apa kalian semua bisa menjaganya..?". Tanya anak itu dengan serius. Kelima pemain Raimon semuanya menatap satu sama lain, setelah itu mereka semua mengangguk dengan kompak.

"Tenang saja, kami semua pasti akan menjaga CPD ini dengan baik". Kata Handa dengan semangat.

Max mengangguk setuju. "Hm.. Lagian, selama dua hari ini kau telah banyak membantu kami dan juga yang lainnya.. Tidak mungkin kami menghianati kepercayaan yang sudah kau berikan..". Kata Max dengan santai, setelah itu dia menunjuk anak itu dengan senyuman lebar.

"Karena kau sudah kami anggap menjadi salah satu dari nakama kami, iya kan minna..!". Teriak Max dengan semangat diakhir kalimatnya dan dibalas dengan teriakan "Oh!". Dari yang lain.

Anak berjaket hoodie itu yang mendengar Max berkata bahwa mereka semua sudah menganggap dia salah satu nakama mereka hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dari balik jaket hoodienya. _'Nakama, Kah.. Padahal kalian baru mengenalku selama dua hari..' _. Pikirnya dengan senang.

"Terima kasih banyak karena kalian semua sudah menganggapku menjadi nakama kalian..". Kata anak itu dengan tulus.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, Lagian kami semua kan jadi bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh..". Kata Shourin dengan santai, lalu diapun tersenyum jahil. "Yah~.. Meskipun kami belum tahu siapa namamu sih..". Lanjutnya dengan nada menggoda. Para pemain lainnya beserta anak itu tertawa bersama karena godaan dari Shourin.

"Hahaha... Aku mohon maaf sebelumnya karena belum memperkenalkan siapa diriku, tapi kalian semua bisa tahu di rapat nanti tentang siapa aku dan apa tujuanku sebenarnya disini.. Apa kalian semua bisa menunggu sampai rapat itu tiba..?". Anak itu berkata dengan semangat.

Shishido mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli. "Ma, meskipun kamu mengenalkan diri tahun depan juga.. Tidak ada perubahan pandangan pada kami, di mata kami.. Kau tetap nakama kami sama seperti kapten dan juga yang lainnya". Kata Shishido cuek.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..". Kata anak itu dengan lega. "Ah, berhubung semua urusanku disini sudah selesai.. Aku akan pergi sekarang, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus dipersiapkan sebelum rapat itu dimulai.. Apa masih ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan..?". Lanjutnya dengan santai. Kelima pemain Raimon itu semuanya kompak menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Ya sudah ya.. Ja-..". Kata anak itu sambil bersiap untuk melompat dari jendela. Tapi ditahan karena ingat sesuatu. "Ah iya hampir lupa..". Lanjutnya sambil menepuk kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan. Kelima anak itu menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kalian tahu kan kalau Endou baru sadar hari ini..?". Tanya anak itu dengan serius. Semua pemain mengangguk. "Pasti beban pikirannya sangat banyak karena memikirkan kekalahan kemaren.. Nah maka dari itu, aku ingin kalian semua mencoba untuk menghiburnya". Lanjutnya dengan senang.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan supaya bisa menghiburnya..?". Tanya Handa dengan bingung.

"Hm.. Mudah saja, misalnya kalian bisa tanya bagaimana kabarnya, atau bisa juga kalian omongin soal CPD ini juga tidak apa - apa aku tidak keberatan..". Kata anak itu dengan cuek sambil mengangkat bahunya. Setelah itu ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius.

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak perlu dibicarakan.. Aku mohon kepada kalian, jangan membahas masalah pertandingan kemarin.. Karena aku yakin psikologis Endou masih belum dapat menerimanya dengan baik dan aku tidak mau sampai Endou jatuh pingsan lagi gara - gara ini.. Apa kalian semua mengerti..?". Tanya anak itu serius sambil mengeluarkan sedikit aura berwarna hitam yang membuat kelima pemain Raimon itu menelan ludah mereka sendiri dan tidak bisa berkata apa - apa lagi selain mengangguk

"Ka-kami mengerti kok..". Kata Max dengan gugup, lalu diapun melambaikan tangannya "Kalau gitu hati - hati di jalan ya..". Lanjutnya dengan sedikit canggung. Para pemain lainnya juga ikutan melambaikan tangan mereka.

Anak berjaket hoodie itu tersadar saat melihat ekspresi canggung mereka semua dan hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. "Maaf kalau aku membuat kalian takut.. Hanya saja aku tidak mau sampai kapten kalian hancur dan tidak bisa kembali lagi menjadi kapten yang kalian kenal sebelumnya, karena bagaimana pun ada seseorang yang memintaku untuk menjaganya..". Kata anak itu dengan lembut. Kelima anak itu tidak ada yang berkata apa - apa, mereka semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari anak berjaket hoodie itu.

Sebelum ada yang meminta maaf dari kelima anggota tim Raimon itu, anak berjaket hoodie itu sudah mengangkat tangan kanannya seperti seseorang yang ingin menyapa. "Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu.. Ja-ne~..". Lanjutnya lalu diapun melompat dari jendela kamar itu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kelima pemain tersebut.

...

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Max yang membuka suara.

"Hah~.. Aku jadi merasa bersalah gara - gara hal tadi..". Kata Max dengan lemas.

"Aku juga..". Jawab Kageno dengan pelan. "Sepertinya kita semua salah paham terhadapnya..". Lanjutnya masih dengan suara pelan.

"Kita semua sebaiknya minta maaf kalau bertemu dengan dia lagi.. Kalian setuju..?". Tanya Shourin kepada teman - temannya dan dibalas anggukan dari semuanya.

"Yah.. Kalau memang kita masih bisa bertemu dengannya". Kata Shishido dengan santai.

"Memang ada apa Shishido..? Nadamu seperti berkata kalau kita tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi..". Tanya Handa dengan penasaran.

"Kalian tidak sadar ya, kalau dia baru saja melompat keluar jendela.. Kan kamar ini ada di lantai tiga..". Sambung Shishido sambil menunjuk keluar jendela.

Handa, Max, dan juga Shourin mengerjapkan mata mereka beberapa kali untuk memahami maksud perkataan Shishido, sampai akhirnya mereka sadar dan akhirnya Mereka berteriak histeris.

"WAAAH! DIA BUNUH DIRI..!". Teriak mereka kompak.

•

**~~~~To Be Continue~~~~**

**A/N : Hey guys! Aoba10 balik lagi setelah sekian lama tidak update.. Kali ini Aoba10 enggak ngeluarin cerita baru melainkan Rewrite cerita Assisten or Player. Semoga Rewrite ini lebih baik dari cerita awalnya. Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya pada kolom review ya.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto ****x Inazuma Eleven : Ashisutanto no bōken**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Sport**

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

**Opening : **

**"Futarinara" By BiSH**

**(Ost. 3D Kanojo ; Real Girl S2)**

**Intro Music**

( Layar awal diperlihatkan matahari yang perlahan terbit dari belakang sekolah Raimon, lalu kamera mulai mengarah ke arah langit dan menunjukkan judul fanfic ini ).

**Konna tokoro de naiteitatte **

(Kamera yang semula mengarah ke langit, mulai turun dan sekarang mengarah ke bagian depan rumah Endou yang sedang keluar dari rumahnya dengan semangat menuju sekolah, lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya )

**Dare mo kidzuki ya shinai wakatterun da**

( Layar berganti menjadi Gouenji dan Kidou yang sedang berjalan bersama menuju sekolah, kemudian mereka berhenti sejenak dan menengok ke arah belakang. Kamera mengikuti arah mereka berdua dan melihat Endou yang sedang berlari dengan semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya. Gouenji dan Kidou tersenyum kecil saat melihat Endou datang )

**Nani mo nakatta ka no youni **

**Kako o keshisatte sekai dake susunde iku**

( Layar berganti lagi, sekarang memperlihatkan sisa pemain Raimon yang sedang mengobrol bersama sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Tanpa diduga, Endou melompat dari belakang dan membuat Kabeyama yang berada paling belakang kaget dan terjatuh kebawah bersama dengan yang lainnya. Setelah mereka semua bangun, mereka semua tertawa bersama di depan sekolah )

**Kimi wo utsusu to kimeta firumu nano ni**

( Layar berganti kembali, sekarang memperlihatkan naruto yang berdiri bersama dengan Hitomiko dan Hibiki saling membelakangi masing - masing dengan sorot kamera berfokus pada naruto yang memasang wajah serius kearah kamera pada sebuah ruangan berwarna serba putih )

**Tamatte yuku sokonashi no sora**

( Layar sekarang berubah dengan background berwarna ungu, kamera menyorot dari bawah sampai atas gambar dari tim Gemini Strom lalu diatasnya terdapat beberapa tim yang hanya terlihat mata dan seringai jahat serta aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya )

**Wasuretatte kiechainai ano itami wa hora, nan dakke?**

( Layar kembali berubah, sekarang kamera menyorot ke arah Endou yang sedang kelelahan sambil berusaha untuk bangkit. Tetapi ada sebuah uluran tangan yang muncul di penglihatannya, endou melihat arah uluran tangan itu dan ternyata adalah naruto yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Endou juga ikut tersenyum lebar lalu menggenggam tangan naruto dengan erat )

**Kawaru keshiki mayotte shimatta nara**

( Layar berganti, dan sekarang kamera menyorot kepada tim raimon yang sedang latihan di lapangan sekolah mereka. Kamera berawal pada Gouenji yang menangkap bola dengan dadanya, lalu dia menendang dan mengoper kepada Kidou yang sedang berlari dan berhasil mengambil operan dari Gouenji, tetapi didepannya sudah ada Ichinose yang menghadangnya )

**Ano uta wo omoidashite miyou ka**

( Layar berlanjut, dan sekarang kamera fokus kepada Ichinose yang sedang berebut bola dengan Kidou. Lalu Ichinose berhasil merebut bola itu dan langsung saja menendang bola dengan tinggi. Fokus kamera pada bola yang melambung tinggi itu )

**Sou ne kanashii koto mo futari nara**

( Bola yang melambung itu ditangkap sempurna oleh Someoka dengan dadanya, setelah bola turun ke kakinya, dia bersiap menendang bola dengan teknik hissatsu miliknya. Lalu diapun menendang bola berbentuk naga tersebut )

**Takaramono ni natte yuku hazu sa**

( Fokus kamera sekarang pada teknik hissatsu Someoka yang berbentuk naga berwarna biru itu dan sedang melesat menuju kearah gawang yang dijaga oleh Endou )

**Nijinde mo kienakatta**

( Sekarang sorot kamera menunjuk kepada Endou yang melihat adanya bola yang datang dengan serius, lalu dia bersiap mengeluarkan teknik hissatsunya dengan tangan yang mulai mengeluarkan aura berwarna kuning keemasan dengan kilatan - kilatan petir berwarna sama. Lalu Endou mengangkat tangannya tinggi - tinggi dan dari tangannya mengeluarkan sinar yang sangat terang, lalu layar berubah menjadi putih )

**Ano hi wo kimi ni misetai**

( Dari layar putih, sekarang gambar memperlihatkan beberapa foto keseruan tim raimon dengan naruto pada bingkai yang terpampang di dinding )

•

•

•

**Last Chapter : **

_**Saat pertandingan antara Raimon dan Aliea sedang berlangsung, hal yang tidak terduga terjadi dimana Endou, sang kapten dari tim Raimon diselamatkan oleh seorang anak misterius yang tiba - tiba saja hadir di tengah pertandingan tersebut. Anak misterius itu juga mengaku mengenal kapten dari Gemini Storm yaitu Reize dengan memanggil namanya dengan sebutan Midoricchi. Lalu ada hubungan apakah antara anak misterius penyelamat Endou itu dengan kapten tim Gemini Storm ? **_

•

•

•

**Chapter ll : Pertemuan dari Segalanya **

_**Unknown Location**_

"Reize.. Kau sudah tahu kan kenapa kau dipanggil kemari..?". Kata seorang anak berambut merah ke atas dengan serius.

"Y-ya..". Jawab Reize dengan gugup sambil pandangannya menghadap ke bawah. Sekarang dia berada pada posisi menunduk hormat. "A-aku minta maaf kepada kalian karena belum bisa menjalankan tugas dengan baik.. Aku siap menerima hukuman apapun dari kalian.. ". Lanjutnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Tou-sama yang akan memberikan hukuman terhadapmu tergantung pada apa yang akan kau laporkan kepada kami.. Jadi, bisakah kau ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi sampai kau bisa dibawa pulang dalam keadaan pingsan..". Tanya si anak berambut merah tadi dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya, aku juga ingin tahu kebenarannya, kenapa bisa kau pulang dalam keadaan pingsan.. Dokter disini bilang kau terkena serangan panik..". Kata seorang anak berambut abu - abu terang dengan datar. "Tidak mungkin seorang Reize yang tenang bisa sampai terkena serangan panik hingga dia tidak sadarkan diri kan..?". Lanjutnya masih dengan nada datar.

"Meh.. Paling dia ketakutan saat timnya akan kalah dan menjadi panik lalu diapun pingsan supaya tidak menanggung malu yang lebih besar lagi..". Ejek seorang anak berambut merah darah dengan santai.

Reize berkedut kesal lalu diapun berteriak. "Jangan asal bicara ya..! Timku tidak kalah..! Hanya saja..". Kata Reize dengan marah, kemudian Ia tidak lagi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hanya saja apa..? Ayolah.. Kau sudah dua hari menghindari pertanyaan kami dan tou-sama pasti sudah mulai kesal sekarang.. Kau tahu sendiri kan apa hukumannya jika kita membangkang kepada tou-sama..?". Kata seorang anak berambut hitam bergelombang dengan tenang.

Reize mengangguk mengerti. Dia paham betul dengan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan oleh tou-sama terhadapnya jika dia mengulur waktu dan merusak semua rencananya. "Aku tahu itu.. Hanya saja aku masih ragu - ragu akan kebenarannya..". Reize berkata dengan serius.

"Kebenaran apa yang kau maksud..?". Tanya anak si rambut merah dengan penasaran.

"Kebenaran kalau _dia _ada disini". Jawab Reize dengan serius ditambah dengan penekanan kata dia. Keempat anak yang disebutkan tadi semuanya terkejut bukan main saat Reize bilang dia.

"Oy.. Oy.. Kau serius..? Bukannya _dia _sudah tidak di Jepang lagi selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini..?". Kata anak berambut merah darah dengan tidak percaya.

"Dia benar.. Kau tahu sendiri kan _dia _sudah meninggalkan kita semua selama lima tahun.. Orang yang membawanya bilang kalau _dia _akan melanjutkan latihannya di luar negeri..". Sambung anak berambut hitam bergelombang menyetujui perkataan si rambut merah darah.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya.. Tapi, saat pertandinganku dengan Raimon sudah mencapai akhir dengan kemenangan timku, tiba - tiba ada seorang anak berjaket hoodie berwarna orange datang dan menyelamatkan kapten tim Raimon..". Reize menjelaskan sambil mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu.

"Lalu.. Apa yang membuat berpikir kalau anak itu adalah _dia.._?". Tanya anak berambut abu - abu terang dengan datar, tetapi dari tatapannya ada rasa penasaran juga di dalamnya.

Reize menghela nafas. "Sesudah anak itu menyelamatkan kapten tim Raimon.. Kami sempat berbincang sebentar. Anak itu bilang kalau dia sudah lama tidak bertemu denganku.. Lalu terjadi percekcokan antara timku dengan anak itu.. Sampai akhirnya aku bilang kepada anak itu kalau timku akan menghabisinya jika dia tidak bilang apa tujuannya mengganggu pertandinganku..".

Si anak berambut merah darah tersenyum sombong mendengar cerita Reize, lalu diapun berkata. "Lalu.. Anak itu pasti ketakutan setelah diancam seperti itu olehmu..".

Reize menggeleng lalu dia menjawab. "Tidak, dia tidak ketakutan.. Malahan dia tersenyum kepadaku..". Semua yang mendengar cerita Reize matanya membulat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak, biasanya orang akan lari jika diancam akan dihabisi ramai - ramai oleh orang lain. Tapi, anak berjaket itu berbeda dia malah tersenyum seperti mengatakan dia tidak takut akan ancaman Reize.

Si rambut hitam bergelombang tertawa setelah mendengar jawaban Reize. "Omoshiroi.. Anak itu memiliki sifat yang sama seperti _dia.. _Tidak kenal takut akan tantangan yang ada di depan mata..". Katanya dengan penuh kekaguman.

Anak berambut merah tidak memperdulikan teriakan kagum dari si rambut hitam. Justru sekarang dia sedang menatap Reize dengan serius. "Jadi.. Apa itu saja bukti yang kau punya untuk menunjukkan kalau anak itu adalah _dia.._?".

"Bukan hanya itu.. Tapi apa yang dia ucapkan setelah tersenyum itu yang membuat aku panik..". Jawab Reize dengan gugup.

"Memang apa yang dia bilang..?". Tanya si rambut merah darah dengan penasaran.

"Dia bilang.. Apa kau yakin ingin menghabisiku disini.. Setelah itu dia memanggil namaku dengan sebutan Midoricchi..". Jawab Reize dengan nada pelan.

•••

Saat Reize menyebutkan kata Midoricchi di depan semuanya, terjadilah keheningan di ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul itu. Sampai akhirnya...

"HUUWWAA! ITU BENERAN DIA..! BAGAIMANA INI..!". Teriak si anak berambut merah darah dengan panik.

Si anak berambut abu - abu berkedut kesal mendengar teriakan dari si anak berambut merah darah. "Tenangkan dirimu, Burn..!". Katanya dengan suara keras.

Si anak berambut merah darah yang namanya adalah Burn, menanggapi perkataan dari si anak berambut abu - abu. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Gazel.. Kau sendiri tahu kan sifatnya dia kalau sudah marah...". Kata Burn dengan nada takut.

Gazel, si anak berambut abu - abu seketika mukanya sedikit memucat karena mengingat kejadian dulu. "A-aku tahu itu.. Tapi, berteriak histeris juga tidak menyelesaikan masalah kan..". Katanya dengan sedikit gugup. Lalu Gazel mendengar suara tawa dari si anak berambut hitam bergelombang.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Desarm.. Memangnya ada yang lucu..". Tanya Gazel dengan kesal.

Desarm berhenti tertawa dan menjawab. "Gomen.. Gomen.. Aku hanya teringat kenangan dulu saat dia masih bersama kita". Jawabnya dengan santai. Lalu Desarm mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ma, kalau aku pribadi.. Aku tidak keberatan jika dia kembali.. Itu artinya aku bisa menunjukkan latihan kerasku selama ini padanya..". Ucapnya dengan nada senang.

Anak berambut merah mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Desarm. "Itu benar.. kalian tidak perlu khawatir, anggap saja ini adalah sebuah pembuktian.. Apakah latihan yang kalian lakukan selama ini berhasil atau tidak..".

"Jadi.. Apa rencana kita selanjutnya, Gran..?". Tanya Reize dengan bingung.

Gran, si rambut merah nampak sedang memikirkan pertanyaan Reize. "Hm.. Kurasa lebih baik kita bersembunyi dulu..". Katanya dengan serius. "Aku juga akan bilang kepada Tou-sama untuk menunda rencananya, sampai kita menemukan waktu yang pas untuk bergerak lagi..".

"Apa kau yakin ingin bilang ke Tou-sama untuk menunda rencananya.. Kau tahu sendiri kan dia sudah mulai kesal semenjak rencana menggunakan meteorit aliea untuk kepentingan militer ditentang oleh perdana menteri Zaizen..". Ucap Gazel dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tahu itu.. Tapi, kemunculan dia bisa membuat semua rencana yang sudah dibuat Tou-sama menjadi hancur berantakan jika kita bergerak gegabah.. Jadi, aku ingin menyelidiki dulu apa sebenarnya motif dan tujuan dia kembali kemari.. Apa kalian mengerti..?". Jawab Gran dengan tenang.

Keempat kapten tim Aliea yang lain semuanya mengangguk mengerti. Gran tersenyum kemudian berkata. "Bagus, kalau begitu pertemuan kali ini kita sudahi dulu.. Nanti aku akan memanggil kalian lagi jika informasi yang kudapat sudah semuanya terkumpul..". Ucapnya dengan tenang.

Semuanya kembali mengangguk, lalu mereka semua pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat itu dan hanya menyisakan Gran yang masih duduk dikursinya sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

_'Semuanya masih sesuai dengan rencana..'. _Pikir Gran sambil tersenyum misterius.

_**Change Location :**_

_**Raimon Middle School **_

_**12.30 PM**_

Raimon Gakuen, merupakan sebuah sekolah yang awalnya melahirkan legenda sepakbola Inazuma eleven. Dulunya, sekolah ini adalah saksi bisu bagaimana perjuangan keras para pemain Inazuma eleven dalam berlatih untuk menjadi tim nomor satu di Jepang. Dan sekarang, sekolah ini juga menjadi saksi bagaimana perjuangan Endou dalam membentuk tim sepakbola Raimon yang sudah ditinggalkan, hingga akhirnya menjadi tim yang bisa membuat semua murid dari Raimon gakuen bangga, karena tim ini berhasil membawa pulang piala Football Frontier hanya dengan sekali coba.

Akan tetapi, kejadian tidak mengenakan terjadi dimana sekolah Raimon yang dulunya tertata rapih, kini semuanya hancur berantakan. Hal ini terjadi akibat kekalahan Raimon yang dipimpin oleh para pemain inazuma eleven terdahulu dengan Aliea Academy yang dipimpin oleh Reize. Para pemain inazuma eleven itu telah berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan keutuhan sekolah agar tidak dihancurkan oleh Reize dan timnya. Tetapi apa daya, karena perbedaan kekuatan yang terlalu besar akhirnya para pemain inazuma eleven itu kalah telak oleh tim Gemini storm. Akibat kekalahan inilah, sekolah raimon dihancurkan hingga hanya bersisa puing - puingnya saja.

_'Tidak kusangka kerusakannya akan separah ini..'. _Pikir seorang anak dengan serius sambil memandang puing - puing bangunan bekas sekolah Raimon dari atas pohon yang masih tersisa dari kejadian dua hari lalu.

_'Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tatsucchi.. Meteorit itu memang bisa meningkatkan kekuatan hingga berkali lipat.. Tetapi efek samping penggunanya adalah dapat menyebabkan orang itu menjadi sangat arogan dan terkesan tidak perduli dengan hal sekitarnya.. Itu jelas terbukti dari sifatnya Midoricchi yang berubah drastis dari lima tahun lalu karena melakukan kontak dengan meteorit itu..'. _Lanjut pikiran anak itu dengan serius sambil memutar kembali ingatan tentang kapten tim Gemini storm itu.

Anak itu, yang tidak lain adalah anak yang sama dengan anak yang menolong Endou dan juga timnya dua hari lalu, sekarang dia sedang mendengar beberapa suara langkah kaki yang datang dari arah gerbang pintu masuk sekolah.

_'Hmm.. Sepertinya mereka sudah pada datang.. Kira - kira siapa yang muncul ya..?'. _Pikir anak itu dengan penasaran.

Yang pertama masuk dari gerbang adalah seorang anak dengan rambutnya mirip seperti kobaran api dengan warna rambut pirang platinum. _'Heh.. Ternyata yang pertama adalah Gouenji Shuuya.. Mantan kapten dari Kidokawa Seishuu, yang sekarang menjadi bagian dari tim Raimon sebagai pemain andalan dalam menyerang pertahanan musuh..'. _Pikir anak itu dengan santai. Setelah itu dia mulai teringat oleh seseorang yang dikenalnya.

_'Hmm.. Shuuya sifatnya hampir sama kaya Sasuke.. Mereka berdua sama - sama pendiam, terus mereka juga sama - sama punya elemen api yang kuat hanya saja Sasuke jauh lebih kuat karena dia sudah berlatih denganku selama ini.. Tapi, dilihat dari bagaimanapun Shuuya juga punya potensi yang sama jika dia dilatih dengan baik..'. _Pikir anak itu sambil dia menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ma.. Akan kuhubungi Sasuke nanti..". Ucap anak itu dengan pelan sambil dia mengangkat bahunya. Setelah itu dia kembali mengamati pintu masuk lagi dimana sekarang ada seorang anak berambut gimbal berwarna olive yang diikat di belakang sedang berjalan masuk mengikuti Gouenji dari belakang.

_'Baiklah.. Yang kedua datang adalah pemain yang menjadi otak dan juga pusat strategi dari tim Raimon.. Kidou Yuuto, mantan kapten dari Teikoku lalu pemain yang disebut - sebut sebagai si jenius strategi..'. _Pikir anak itu dengan santai. Lalu diapun kembali mengingat tentang salah satu temannya.

_'Ma.. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Shikamaru, jelas Yuuto kalah dalam kepintaran.. Tapi, kalo dari segi motivasi-..'. _Pikir anak itu dengan tenang kemudian dia sweatdrop sendiri mengingat temannya Shikamaru. _'Jelas banget Shikamaru kalah..'. _Pikirnya dengan nada datar. Lalu dia kembali mendengar beberapa langkah kaki yang datang menuju pintu masuk. _'Baiklah.. Siapa selanjutnya..'. _

Dari gerbang pintu masuk munculah dua orang anak yang sedang asik mengobrol bersama. Si anak kesatu memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat yang disisir kesamping kiri sedangkan si anak kedua memiliki rambut light cyan tipis yang dibedirikan ke atas seperti jambul. _'Hm.. disini kita punya Ichinose Kazuya dan Domon Asuka.. Menurut data yang kuperoleh, mereka berdua adalah teman masa kecil dari salah satu manajer tim Raimon Kino Aki'. _Pikir anak itu sambil mengingat data para pemain Raimon.

'_Lalu.. Kazuya juga sering di beri julukan sang penyihir lapangan oleh kebanyakan orang karena kepiawaiannya dalam mengontrol bola di dalam lapangan.. Sedangkan Asuka pandai dalam menjaga pertahanan belakang tim Raimon.. Kombinasi keduanya juga terlihat saat mereka melakukan hissatsu gabungan bersama dengan Mamoru'. _Lanjut pikiran anak itu dengan serius. Lalu diapun kembali mendengar suara seperti orang yang sedang berlari menuju pintu masuk.

_'Hm..? Itukan Kazemaru Ichirouta dan Someoka Ryuugo.. Pemain belakang dan pemain depan dari tim Raimon, sedang apa mereka..?'. _Pikir anak itu dengan bingung. Di garis penglihatannya dia dapat melihat Kazemaru si anak berambut hijau kebiruan panjang yang diikat dibelakang dan ada sebuah poni panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya sedang tertawa karena kekalahan dari Someoka si anak berambut merah muda pendek yang sekarang sepertinya tidak terima dengan kekalahannya adu cepat lomba lari dengan Kazemaru.

Anak itu sweatdrop sendiri atas kesialan dari Someoka. _'Ma.. Mengingat si Ichirouta adalah mantan pelari tercepat di sekolah Raimon dan juga elemennya sama denganku yaitu angin.. Tidak mungkin di tim Endou ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam adu cepat lomba lari..'. _Batin anak itu dengan santai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ketiga pemain tersisa yang belum disebutkan datang dengan tergesa - gesa melewati pintu gerbang. _'Yup.. Inilah ketiga pemain yang tersisa dari tim Raimon.. Yang berbadan besar dengan rambut kribo berwarna hijau itu pasti Kabeyama Heigorou, sifatnya hampir sama dengan Chouji hanya saja Chouji lebih percaya diri dari Kabeyama dan sepertinya aku harus membuat dia bisa keluar dari ketakutannya sendiri'. _Batin anak itu dengan tersenyum.

Lalu pandangannya menuju kepada seorang anak berbadan pendek dengan rambutnya berwarna cokelat dengan bentuk rambut mirip seperti kenari. _'Lalu yang itu adalah Kurimatsu Teppei.. Salah satu dari ketujuh orang rekrutan awal Endou saat dia baru membentuk tim Raimon.. Dari data yang kubaca, kemampuannya bisa dibilang rata - rata tapi semangatnya tidak kalah sama Endou.. Aku tidak akan terkejut jika Endou lulus nanti, Kurimatsu lah yang akan menggantikan posisi Endou sebagai kapten..'. _Pikir anak itu dengan tenang.

_'Dan yang terakhir ada si rambut cokelat berkaca mata.. Megane Kakeru. dari keseluruhan data, kelebihan dia cuma bisa mengumpulkan informasi dengan tepat..'. _Batin anak itu dengan datar. Lalu diapun menghela nafas lelah._'Lebih baik aku tanya padanya apa dia mau menjadi manajer tim Raimon nanti.. Soalnya dia tidak mungkin kuat dengan latihanku jika staminanya saja di bawah rata - rata..'. _Lanjut pikirannya dengan serius.

Selama beberapa menit, anak itu berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai sebuah teriakan membuyarkan pikirannya dan dengan cepat mencari sumber teriakan itu. Dan ternyata anak itu melihat Endou datang dengan semangat sambil berteriak menyapa teman - temannya. _'Yup.. Dan itulah dia si kapten paling bersemangat yang pernah kutemukan, Endou Mamoru..'. _Batin anak itu dengan tersenyum kecil.

Setelah itu, anak berjaket hoodie ini melompat turun dari pohon tempat dia bersembunyi. _'Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul.. Lebih baik aku menyapa mereka semua'. _Pikir anak itu dengan tenang sambil berjalan santai menuju ke tempat Endou dan juga timnya.

_**Endou and teams Location**_

"MINNA! Kon'nichiwa..!". Teriak Endou dengan penuh semangat. Para pemain lainnya mendengar suara teriakan yang tidak asing di telinga mereka dan benar saja, saat mereka membalikan badan, mereka semua dapat melihat Endou yang datang dengan tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Seluruh pemain Raimon yang ada disitu seketika tersenyum senang saat melihat kapten kesayangan mereka sudah sadar dari pingsannya selama dua hari. Mereka semua segera menghampiri Endou yang sedang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Endou kau sudah sadar..". Gouenji berkata dengan senang.

"Endou.. Syukurlah kau tidak apa - apa..". Kata Kidou dengan lega.

"Endou, apa lukamu masih sakit..?". Tanya Ichinose dengan cemas.

"Apa sakitnya di dalam atau diluar..?". Sambung Domon dengan khawatir.

"Atau apa kau mengalami cedera..?". Tanya Someoka dengan bingung.

"Apa perlu kita bawa ke rumah sakit..!?". Sambung Kazemaru sedikit panik.

"Kapten.. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar..". Kata Kabeyama, Kurimatsu dan Megane dengan kompak sambil mereka berpelukan bertiga dengan berlinangkan air mata kebahagiaan.

Endou yang bingung dengan perkataan bertubi - tubi dari teman - temannya hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sepertinya dia sudah membuat teman sekaligus rekan satu timnya menjadi khawatir, dengan mengulas sebuah senyuman kecil, Endou berkata dengan nada pelan yang anehnya membuat semua pemain yang lain terdiam.

"Arigato, minna.. Kalian sudah mengkhawatirkanku sampai seperti ini..". Ucap Endou dengan nada bergetar. Lalu seketika semua pemain dibuat terkejut olah Endou karena mereka semua melihat kapten mereka yang selalu tegar dan bersemangat sekarang sedang meneteskan air mata kesedihan.

"Ma-af.. Kalau.. A-ku.. Belum menjadi.. Kap-ten.. Yang bisa.. Melindungi.. Kalian semua..". Lanjut perkataan Endou sambil dia berusaha menahan isak tangis yang ingin keluar. Seluruh pemain Raimon yang ada disitu semuanya berlari dan memeluk kapten mereka yang sepertinya tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan air matanya yang jatuh. Sampai akhirnya, air mata itu pecah di pelukan teman - temannya.

Anak berjaket hoodie itu terus memperhatikan bagaimana teman - temannya Endou berusaha menenangkannya dengan memberikan dukungan sambil terus mengusap punggung dan juga kepalanya agar membuat Endou lebih tenang. _'Sepertinya pertandingan kemarin membuat beban di pikiran Endou menjadi lebih buruk..'. _Batin anak itu dengan serius. Lalu diapun menghela nafas lelah._ 'Kurasa hanya waktu dan dukungan dari orang terdekatnya lah yang bisa membuat Endou melupakan beban itu'. _

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Endou bisa menenangkan dirinya. Semua pemain Raimon yang ada disitu menatap Endou dengan perasaan khawatir, sepertinya mereka semua sudah membuat teman sekaligus kapten kesayangan mereka menjadi terbebani pikirannya dengan kekalahan mereka kemarin. Mereka semua terdiam lalu mengeratkan cengkraman tangan mereka dengan kuat sambil menahan kekesalan.

Kesal karena mereka semua lemah, kesal karena mereka semua tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa, dan yang terpenting adalah mereka semua kesal karena telah membuat kapten mereka yang selalu ceria menjadi sedih seperti ini. Tetapi, ada sebuah tekad baru yang muncul di hati mereka semua. Sebuah tekad untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya serta yang terpenting adalah sebuah tekad untuk menjaga keceriaan kapten mereka. Karena bagaimanapun semangat kapten mereka merupakan sumber kekuatan untuk mereka semua.

Dengan semangat membara yang sepertinya tercemin di mata mereka, para pemain Raimon itu saling pandang satu sama lain mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka semua memiliki tekad yang sama lalu kemudian mereka semua mengangguk kompak dan dengan cepat kembali lagi menatap ke arah Endou yang sepertinya melihat mereka mengangguk tadi.

Dan sekarang, Endou sedang melihat mereka semua dengan tatapan bingung. Dan itu semua diperjelas dengan munculnya sebuah ilusi tanda tanya besar di belakang kepala Endou dan jangan lupa dia juga memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, membuat dia terkesan seperti anak sd yang masih polos. Beberapa pemain Raimon terdiam melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Endou dan beberapa sisanya..

Anak berjaket hoodie itu sweatdrop ditempat melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan para pemain sisanya. _'Oy.. Oy.. Yang benar saja.. Itu kapten kalian, bukan anak kecil.. Ekspresi kalian sudah seperti om - om pedo saja..'. _Batin anak itu dengan datar. Lalu diapun berdehem dengan keras hingga membuat seluruh pemain beserta Endou menatap ke arahnya.

"Maaf mengganggu reoni kecil kalian.. Tapi, sekarang sudah waktunya rapat akan dimulai.. Jadi, kalian dipersilakan untuk menuju ke Inabikari Training Center karena pelatih tim kalian Hibiki beserta yang lainnya sudah menunggu kalian semua disana". Kata anak itu dengan tenang. Seluruh pemain mengangguk pelan kemudian mereka semua mulai berjalan menuju Inabikari Training Center. Sedangkan Endou masih menatap anak itu dengan ragu - ragu.

Anak berjaket hoodie itu melihat ekspresi Endou yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, berinisiatif sendiri dengan bertanya duluan. "Apa kau perlu sesuatu Endou..?". Kata anak itu dengan lembut.

"A-ano..". Ucap Endou dengan nada panik. Tapi kemudian dia menundukkan badannya dengan cepat. "Terima kasih atas semua bantuannya selama dua hari ini.. Aki sudah menceritakannya padaku.. Bagaimana kau membantu yang lain dan juga membantuku untuk tidak bilang kepada ibuku tentang kejadian kemarin.. Aku benar - benar berterima kasih..". Endou berkata dengan serius.

"Ma.. Ma.. Tidak perlu dipikirkan, yang terpenting ibumu tidak curiga, kan..?". Tanya anak itu dengan santai dan dibalas dengan gelengan pelan dari Endou. "Yosh.. Itulah yang terpenting.. Aku juga tahu kok rasanya punya ibu yang gampang khawatiran.. Jadi, saat ibumu melihat keadaanmu pingsan, aku seperti ingin bilang.. Huwa, dia sama kaya ibuku.. Dan dengan cepat aku berbohong dan bilang saja kalau kau kelelahan sehabis bertanding di final.. Aki juga sampai kaget saat aku tidak bilang yang sebenarnya, tapi aku sudah memberitahu alasanku kenapa aku berbohong". Lanjut anak itu dengan santai.

Endou tertawa kecil saat mendengar ceritanya. "Iya, Aki juga cerita itu padaku..". Kata Endou dengan senang. "Sekali lagi terima-..". Endou ingin berkata tapi keburu dipotong oleh si anak berjaket hoodie dengan mengangkat tangannya.

"Eits.. Sudah kubilang kan, itu tidak masalah.. Jadi, hentikanlah ucapan terima kasih itu.. Dan pergilah menyusul teman - temanmu yang lain..". Kata anak itu sambil dia membalikan badan Endou dan mendorongnya dari belakang dengan pelan.

.

Endou kembali melihat anak itu dan bertanya. "Bagaimana denganmu..?". Tanya Endou dengan penasaran.

Anak itu menghela nafas lelah. "Aku akan menyusul nanti.. Sudah cepat pergi sana..". Katanya dengan nada sebal sambil dia mengibaskan tangannya kedepan dan kebelakang seperti sedang mengusir sesuatu.

Endou cemberut mendengar perkataan anak itu tapi dia juga menuruti perkataannya dan segera pergi dari situ, meninggalkan anak berjaket hoodie itu yang menghela nafas lagi karena melihat ekspresi Endou sebelum pergi tadi. _'Dasar.. Dia itu seperti adikku saja kalau lagi ngambek..'. _Batinnya dengan nada lelah.

Setelah itu anak itu menunggu orang terakhir yang akan datang di depan pintu masuk.

_**Unknown Location **_

Di sebuah ruangan dengan dekorasi gaya adat jepang klasik, terdapat dua orang berbeda usia sedang duduk dan menikmati secangkir teh dengan tenang. Orang yang pertama adalah seorang pria dewasa dengan tubuh yang gemuk dan juga pendek. Dia memiliki rambut pendek berwarna kuning kehijauan dan juga kuping yang besar. Sedangkan orang kedua adalah seorang anak dengan rambut berwarna merah yang disisir ke atas.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah bertanya kepada Reize-kun tentang kejadian kemarin, Hiroto..?". Tanya si pria dewasa dengan tenang.

"Ah, sudah Tou-sama.. Reize bilang kalau dia bertemu dengan seorang anak yang diduga kalau itu _dia.. _". Jawab Hiroto dengan sopan.

Si pria dewasa yang disebut Tou-sama tadi oleh Hiroto sedang menatapnya bingung. "Dia..?". Dan Hiroto langsung menjelaskan maksudnya dengan menjawab. "Maksudnya si aniki, Tou-sama..".

Pria itu mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, si anikimu itu ya.. Jadi dia sudah pulang lagi ke jepang..?". Katanya dengan nada lembut. Hiroto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi.. Apa rencanamu mengenai masalah ini, Hiroto..? Kita berdua tahu kalau anikimu itu bukan anak sembarangan dan aku tidak mau kalau rencanaku ini sampai gagal.. Kau tahu sendiri kan apa risikonya jika rencana ini gagal..?". Pria itu berkata dengan nada sedikit mengancam di akhir kalimatnya.

Hiroto menelan ludahnya dengan kasar lalu dia mengangguk. "Aku tahu Tou-sama.. Maka dari itu, bolehkah aku meminta Tou-sama untuk menunda rencananya sampai aku mengetahui rencana dari aniki kepada kita..?". Pinta Hiroto dengan ragu - ragu.

Pria itu terdiam beberapa menit sambil memikirkan perkataan Hiroto, setelah itu dia memberi jawabannya. "Baiklah.. Akan kuberi waktu dua minggu untuk mengetahui rencana anikimu, setelah itu aku akan melanjutkan lagi rencanaku.. Langsung laporkan kepadaku jika kau menemukan info apapun mengenainya, kau mengerti..?".

Hiroto terlihat senang dengan jawaban Tou-sama nya, setelah itu diapun menunduk hormat. "Arigato Tou-sama.. Aku akan menjalankan tugas ini dengan sebaik mungkin..".

Pria itu mengangguk. "Hm.. Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku.. Dan kau bisa pergi sekarang".

Hiroto bangkit dari duduknya, setelah itu dia membungkuk hormat sekali lagi lalu berkata. "Aku permisi Tou-sama..". Dan kemudian Hiroto pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Tou-sama nya yang masih meneguk teh dengan khidmat.

_**Inabikari Training Center**_

_**01.05 PM**_

"EEEEEEHHHHHH...!". Teriak seluruh pemain Raimon yang ada di dalam ITC sekarang. Mereka semua memandang pelatih mereka dengan ekspresi terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Ka-kau serius pelatih..?". Tanya Endou dengan terbata - bata karena dia masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang dikatakan pelatihnya. Bagaimana tidak, pelatih Hibiki bilang dia tidak bisa lagi melatih tim Raimon untuk sementara waktu.

"Ya.. Aku serius". Kata pelatih Hibiki dengan tenang.

"Ta-tapi-...". Ucap Endou ingin menjelaskan, tetapi perkataannya di potong oleh seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut diikat pendek berwarna cokelat dan memakai kacamata hitam. Dia adalah Raimon Shouichirou, ketua dari Raimon Gakuen.

"Aku minta maaf karena memberitahukan hal ini mendadak, Endou dan juga yang lainnya.. Tapi, ada beberapa urusan yang menyangkut masalah kemarin yang harus diselesaikan dan hanya pelatih Hibiki lah yang bisa kumintai tolong.. Jadi, aku minta maaf kepada kalian semua karena untuk sementara, pelatih Hibiki tidak bisa melatih kalian..". Pak ketua berkata dengan nada menyesal.

Endou yang merasa tidak enak dengan pak ketua, segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat sambil berkata. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf Pak ketua.. Justru seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tidak tahu kalau pelatih Hibiki diberikan tugas oleh anda". Kata Endou dengan nada canggung.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan melatih kami saat pelatih Hibiki tidak ada..?". Kidou bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir.. Aku sudah menyiapkan pelatih baru untuk kalian semua". Kata pak ketua dengan santai.

Setelah itu terdengarlah suara dentingan dari lift yang ada di belakang para pemain Raimon. Dengan refleks, mereka semua menoleh ke arah pintu lift yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua orang berbeda usia dan gender keluar dari dalam lift itu.

Yang pertama kali keluar dari lift adalah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut berwarna hijau kehitaman yang memiliki panjang hingga sebahu. Wanita itu memakai kaus berwarna biru yang ditutupi oleh blaze berwarna krem kekuningan serta memakai celana panjang berwarna oranye dan juga flat shoes berwarna putih.

Dan menyusul di belakang wanita itu, ada seorang anak yang seumuran dengan Endou dan juga beberapa pemain Raimon lainnya. Anak itu memiliki rambut pirang dengan gaya acak - acakan dan mempunyai mata berwarna biru serta tiga guratan tipis yang terlihat seperti kumis kucing ada di bagian pipinya. Anak itu memakai kaus berwarna hitam yang terdapat lambang pusaran air berwarna merah di bagian depan kausnya, dia juga mengenakan jaket hoodie berwarna oranye yang memiliki lambang yang sama dengan kausnya di bagian lengan kanan dan juga kirinya, serta dia juga memakai celana panjang berwarna oranye dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam dengan garis oranye. Anak itu juga membawa tas backpack berwarna hitam dengan gambar rubah oranye di depannya.

Si wanita berjalan langsung menuju ke tempat pak ketua berada tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, sedangkan si anak itu berjalan dengan tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Endou dan juga yang lainnya.

Sesaat si wanita dan si anak sudah berada di sebelahnya, barulah pak ketua memulai lagi perkataannya. "Ehem.. Seperti yang tadi kubilang, aku sudah menyiapkan pengganti dari pelatih Hibiki untuk sementara waktu.. Biar kuperkenalkan". Kata pak ketua, lalu dia menunjuk ke arah si wanita yang ada di sebelahnya. "Wanita di sampingku ini adalah Kira Hitomiko, pelatih dari latihan teori kalian..". Lalu ketua menunjuk kepada si anak yang ada di sebelah Hitomiko. "Sedangkan disebelahnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pelatih dari latihan praktik kalian..".

Seluruh pemain Raimon menatap pak ketua dengan pandangan bingung, mereka semua tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataannya.

"Ano.. Pak ketua..? Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu barusan..". Tanya Endou dengan ragu - ragu. Sebelum pak ketua menjawab pertanyaan Endou, Naruto si anak berambut pirang itu yang berbicara duluan.

"Pak ketua mohon maaf.. Jika diizinkan, biarkan aku saja yang menjelaskan kepada Endou dan juga yang lainnya mengingat anda pasti memiliki keperluan lain..". Naruto berkata dengan nada sopan.

"Hm.. Sebenarnya memang aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan..". Kata pak ketua dengan serius, sebelum akhirnya dia menatap kepada Endou dan yang lain dengan perasaan menyesal. "Aku minta maaf kepada kalian semua karena aku belum bisa menjelaskan semuanya.. Kalian bisa bertanya kepada Naruto nanti". Lalu pak ketua menatap ke arah Naruto. "Naruto.. Mohon bantuannya ya".

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan akhirnya pak ketua berjalan menuju lift lalu pergi. Setelah pak ketua pergi, sekarang giliran pelatih Hibiki yang bicara. "Dengar kalian semua..". Hibiki berkata dengan nada tegas dan membuat seluruh pemain Raimon menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku juga harus pergi dan bersiap - siap untuk berangkat sore ini..". Seluruh pemain terkejut mendengar keberangkatan pelatih mereka yang terbilang cepat. "Dan aku ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian semua karena aku tidak bisa melatih kalian dalam menghadapi Aliea ini..". Lanjutnya dengan nada menyesal.

Seluruh pemain Raimon menunduk sedih mendengar perkataan pelatih mereka, bagaimana tidak. Pelatih Hibiki adalah sesosok guru yang telah membuat mereka menjadi kuat. Bagaimana dulu mereka semua adalah tim yang tidak bisa apa - apa, dan sekarang mereka semua bisa menjadi tim kebanggaan sekolah. Semua pemain kembali memikirkan masa dimana pelatih Hibiki masih melatih mereka, sampai sebuah suara yang keras membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"Oy..! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan..!". Naruto berkata dengan suara yang keras. Seluruh pemain terkejut mendengar teriakan dari Naruto dan beralih menatapnya.

"Seharusnya kalian itu menatap pelatih kalian semua dan bukannya menatap lantai lalu bersedih..". Lanjut Naruto dengan nada memberi nasihat. Seluruh pemain Raimon mulai menatap ke arah pelatih Hibiki, mereka semua tidak ada yang berkata apa - apa sampai Endou, selaku kapten tim mulai angkat bicara.

"Maafkan aku pelatih atas sikapku tadi, sebagai pemain aku sedih karena pelatih Hibiki harus pergi meninggalkan kami semua.. Tetapi, sebagai kapten tim ini ada yang ingin aku sampaikan sebelum pelatih pergi..". Endou mulai berkata dengan nada menyesal di awal kalimatnya sampai akhirnya dia menunduk hormat kepada pelatih Hibiki dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Terima kasih atas semua latihan yang pelatih ajarkan selama ini, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan ajaran yang diberikan oleh pelatih.. Lalu terima kasih juga karena terus bersama kami hingga kami bisa memenangkan kejuaraan kemarin..". Endou berkata dengan bersungguh - sungguh. Lalu diapun kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pelatih Hibiki dengan semangat membara.

"Dan yang terakhir, terima kasih pelatih karena telah membuat kami menjadi tim yang lebih kompak dan solid..". Endou berkata dengan nada bangga, tetapi kemudian dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu. "Yah, meskipun kami menanggung kekalahan yang berat kemarin..". Katanya dengan nada canggung. Lalu seketika saja sifat Endou kembali lagi menjadi bersemangat.

"Tapi, aku yakin kami semua pasti bisa melewati ini semua..". Kata Endou dengan tatapan yang berapi - api. Seluruh pemain Raimon sweatdrop ditempat saat melihat kapten mereka yang berubah sifatnya dengan cepat. Tetapi mereka semua juga setuju dengan apa yang Endou katakan.

"Apa yang Endou katakan memang benar.. Pelatih telah banyak membantu kami selama ini..". Sambung Kidou sambil dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Dan aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelatih karena telah menerimaku di tim ini meskipun kau tahu kalau aku adalah mantan pemain Teikoku..". Lanjut Kidou sambil dia juga membungkuk hormat sama seperti yang dilakukan Endou tadi.

Pemain Raimon yang lain seperti Gouenji, Someoka, dan Kazemaru ikut juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kidou sambil mereka berkata dengan kompak. "Terima kasih banyak pelatih..".

Dan barulah diikuti oleh Ichinose, Demon, Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, dan juga Megane yang mengikuti hal yang sama sambil bilang. "Terima kasih banyak..". Dengan semangat.

Pelatih Hibiki sendiri, hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat melihat para pemain Raimon yang sedikit berlebihan kalau menurutnya, tapi dia juga merasa senang karena bisa diperhatikan oleh mereka semua. "Hm.. Aku juga ingin berterimakasih kepada kalian semua karena sudah mau mendengar perkataan ku.. Dan aku berharap kalian juga bisa mendengar perkataan pelatih baru kalian ini..". Kata Hibiki dengan nada menasihati.

Semua pemain mengangguk mengerti, lalu Endou pun berkata. "Tenang saja pelatih.. Aku dan juga yang lainnya pasti akan mendengarkan perkataan pelatih Hitomiko dan juga-..". Endou berhenti melanjutkan perkataannya dan sekarang menatap ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya menikmati kebingungannya Endou dengan dia tersenyum polos.

Endou berkedut kesal melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Naruto, lalu akhirnya Endou melanjutkan perkataannya. "... -Pelatih Naruto..". Kata Endou dengan nada canggung yang membuat Naruto menahan tawanya sendiri.

"Ukh.. Agak aneh kalau memanggil anak yang seumuran denganku dengan sebutan pelatih..". Ucap Endou dengan jujur sambil dia juga menahan malu.

Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan Endou yang sedikit malu - malu. "Hehehe.. Ma, tidak perlu khawatir Endou.. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto jika kita sedang tidak latihan.. Tapi, kuharap kalian bisa memanggilku pelatih.. Nanti, setelah kita memulai pelatihan kalian..". Kata Naruto dengan santai. Seluruh pemain mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah itu, pelatih Hibiki berdehem untuk menarik perhatian dari para pemain Raimon. "Berhubung aku akan pergi, hanya ada satu pesan untuk kalian semua..". Kata Hibiki dengan nada serius, dan seluruh pemain mulai mendengarkan dengan serius juga.

"Berjuanglah.. Aku percaya kepada kalian semua kalau kalian pasti bisa melewati rintangan yang ada di depan kalian.. Dan sama seperti dulu, meskipun kalian jatuh, kalian pasti akan bangkit kembali.. Lalu menjadi lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.. Aku yakin itu..". Pelatih Hibiki berkata dengan nada bangga sekaligus yakin kepada Endou dan juga yang lainnya.

Beberapa pemain menitikan air mata mendengarkan kata - kata yang dikeluarkan pelatih mereka. Pelatih Hibiki percaya kalau mereka semua pasti bisa menjadi tim yang lebih baik lagi dan bisa melewati segala macam rintangan meskipun tanpa pelatih Hibiki di sisi mereka. Dan mereka tidak mungkin merusak kepercayaan yang sudah diberikan kepada mereka, jadi dengan nada yakin, seluruh pemain Raimon mulai mengangguk bersama lalu mereka berteriak dengan kompak.

"BAIK..! PELATIH..!". kata mereka semua dengan nada bersemangat.

Setelah itu, pelatih Hibiki mengangguk dan beralih menatap Naruto dan juga Hitomiko. "Aku serahkan tanggung jawab ini kepada kalian berdua, dan kuharap kalian bisa menjaga tim ini dengan baik..". Katanya dengan nada lembut.

Hitomiko mengangguk mengerti. "Saya mengerti Hibiki-san.. Dan terima kasih banyak karena anda mau mengikuti rencana ini..". Kata Hitomiko dengan nada pelan dan hanya dapat didengar oleh Hibiki dan juga Naruto.

Lalu Naruto juga berkata. "Tidak perlu khawatir jii-san.. Aku pasti menjaga Endou dan juga yang lainnya.. Dan rencana ini pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar". Kata Naruto dengan nada pelan.

Hibiki menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Hitomiko dan juga Naruto, lalu akhirnya diapun pergi menggunakan lift yang sama seperti pak ketua dan meninggalkan para pemain Raimon dan juga para manajer yang menatap Hitomiko dan Naruto dengan gugup.

Untuk mengurangi kecanggungan yang ada di ruangan itu, akhirnya Hitomiko lah yang memulai pembicaraan. "Baiklah, seperti yang dikatakan pak ketua sebelumnya.. Namaku adalah Kira Hitomiko, dan aku yang akan menjalankan tugas sebagai pelatih kalian dalam urusan teori..". Kata Hitomiko dengan nada tenang sambil melihat seluruh anggota tim dari Raimon. Lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sebelum memulai, apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan..?".

"Aku ingin bertanya..". Kata Gouenji sambil dia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Hitomiko melihat ke arah Gouenji lalu kemudian mengangguk untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Setelah diberi izin, akhirnya Gouenji memberikan pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kita harus mempunyai dua pelatih, bukannya satu saja cukup..?". Tanya Gouenji dengan tenang.

Hitomiko menghela nafas lelah karena dia sudah tahu pasti hal inilah yang pertama kali ditanyakan oleh mereka, lalu dia menatap ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya kembali dengan tersenyum kecil lalu Naruto kemudian mengangguk sekali memberikan isyarat agar Hitomiko melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ada beberapa alasan kenapa tim ini punya dua pelatih, dan kalian akan mengetahuinya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.. Tapi alasan yang paling utama adalah agar kalian semua bisa menang melawan tim Aliea dan bisa menghentikan semua aksi yang mereka perbuat untuk menghancurkan sekolah yang bahkan tidak tahu apa - apa tentang masalah ini..". Hitomiko menjelaskan dengan nada tenang. Semua pemain mengangguk paham atas penjelasan Hitomiko.

"Baik.. Apa masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan..?". Semua pemain menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Kalau begitu.. Mulai dari sini akan dijelaskan oleh Naruto, jadi kalian harus dengarkan dengan baik..". Hitomiko melihat ke arah Naruto. "Naruto, sisanya kuserahkan kepadamu..".

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan berkata. "Serahkan saja padaku, Hitomiko sempai..". Katanya dengan tersenyum lebar.

Setelah itu, Hitomiko pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tergesa - gesa dan membuat seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu kecuali Naruto kebingungan dengan tingkah Hitomiko.

"Ano.. Naruto, kenapa pelatih Hitomiko pergi dengan tergesa - gesa..?". Tanya Endou dengan penasaran.

"Ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikannya..". Jawab Naruto dengan seadanya. Setelah itu gilirannya yang bertanya kepada Endou. "Oh ya, apa Max sudah menjelaskan CPD kepadamu Endou..?". Endou mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan kepada yang lainnya..? Karena aku mau menghubungi Max dahulu sebelum pertemuan ini dimulai..". Endou kembali mengangguk, lalu mulai menjelaskan kepada teman - temannya tentang alat CPD itu.

Sementara itu, Naruto mulai mengeluarkan CPD-nya dari dalam tas. Alat yang berbentuk kubus kecil itu ia taruh di lantai tepat di tengah - tengah ruangan, lalu Naruto menekan tombol pada alat yang berbentuk seperti remote yang ia pegang di tangannya. Seketika, muncullah sebuah layar yang berbentuk transparan dari kubus kecil tersebut dan membuat semua orang yang baru mengetahui tentang alat buatan teman Naruto itu terkejut sekaligus penasaran dengan penggunaan alat itu.

Naruto sendiri, hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi terkejut mereka. "Jika kalian semua terkejut dengan CPD ini.. Aku jadi tidak sabar melihat ekspresi apa yang akan dikeluarkan kalian jika melihat penemuan lain dari temanku..". Naruto berkata dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya.

Sebelum ada yang membalas perkataan Naruto, tiba - tiba alat CPD itu mengeluarkan suara 'ding' dan layar pun berganti dari yang sebelumnya memperlihatkan wajah mereka, sekarang menjadi gambaran di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit dengan Max dan juga yang lain di dalamnya.

"Yo.. Minna-san, konichiwa..". Ucap Naruto dengan senang. Semua pemain yang berada di dalam kamar rumah sakit itu sedang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hm..? Kau siapa..?". Tanya Shishido dengan penasaran.

"Masa kau tidak mengenali aku, Shishido.. Padahal kita baru saja bertemu". Jawab Naruto dengan nada sedih yang dibuat - buat. Sebelum Shishido menjawab, dia di dahului oleh Max.

"Eh, tunggu dulu..". Kata Max sambil berusaha mengingat suaranya Naruto. "Suara inikan..". Lanjutnya, lalu seketika saja Max mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, kau kan anak berjaket hoodie itu..". Max berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah layar atau lebih tepatnya Naruto.

"Eeehhhh..!". Teriaklah Shishido, Handa, dan juga Shourin dengan nada pelan, karena mereka masih di dalam rumah sakit.

"Tunggu dulu.. Bukannya anak itu mati karena bunuh diri ya..?". Tanya Shourin dengan polos, Naruto sendiri sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Shourin.

"Ano.. Kenapa kau berpikiran kalau aku sudah mati..?". Tanya balik Naruto masih dengan sweatdrop di belakang kepalanya. Sebelum Shourin menjawab, Handa lah yang menjawab duluan.

"Hm? Bukannya kau mati karena melompat dari gedung ini ya..?".

Naruto yang baru menyadari maksud ucapan Shourin dan juga Handa hanya bisa mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri karena sudah menunjukkan aksi yang membuat semua orang salah paham. Diapun akhirnya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Iyah.. Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuat kalian salah paham.. Tapi, seperti yang kalian lihat.. Aku masih hidup kok, dan aksi melompat keluar jendela itu sebenarnya hanya aku yang melompat lalu menangkap dahan sebuah pohon yang ada di dekat jendela kamar kalian..". Shishido, Handa, dan juga Shourin mengangguk paham.

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau dia tidak mati..". Sambung Kageno dengan nada datar. Ketiga pemain itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung karena membuat teman mereka kesal, meskipun tidak diperlihatkan juga oleh Kageno kalau dia kesal.

Max yang melihat suasana menjadi canggung, segera merubah topik pembicaraan dengan bertanya kepada Naruto. "Jadi, siapa namamu..? Bukannya kau bilang akan memberitahu kami siapa identitasmu yang sebenarnya..".

"Ah, aku hampir lupa.. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan aku adalah pelatih baru di tim Raimon..". Kata Naruto dengan senang.

•••

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya..

"EEEEEEHHHHHH...!". Teriak Max, Handa, Shourin, dan Shishido dengan keras hingga tidak menyadari kalau mereka berada di rumah sakit, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar mereka.

"Permisi.. Bisakah yang di dalam tenang.. Kalian sudah mengganggu pasien yang lain..". Kata seorang suster dari balik pintu.

Aki yang berada di dekat pintu hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah karena kelakuan teman - temannya yang terlalu berlebihan, lalu diapun menjawab si suster. "Maaf sus karena membuat keributan..". Kata Aki dengan ramah. Tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan kekesalan kepada Max dan juga yang lainnya.

"Tidak apa - apa, tapi lain kali tolong kecilkan suara kalian ya..". Jawab si suster dengan ramah sebelum akhirnya dia pergi dari sana.

Setelah memastikan suster itu pergi, Aki menatap Max, Handa, Shourin, dan juga Shishido dengan pandangan marah. "Kalian ini ya, tidak perlu sampai berlebihan gitu dong.. Kalau kita diusir dari rumah sakit ini bagaimama..?". Kata Aki dengan kesal.

Keempat pemain yang dimarahi oleh Aki terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala mereka tanda mereka menyesali perbuatannya, lalu mereka bergumam kata maaf kepada Aki dengan nada pelan. Aki sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan sampai dia berkata. "Baiklah kalian semua kumaafkan..". Katanya dengan nada lelah. Lalu Aki mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Naruto.

"Naruto, bisa kau lanjutkan..". Ucap Aki dengan nada malas. Naruto mengiyakan perkataan Aki, lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Baiklah, seperti yang aku katakan tadi.. Aku adalah pelatih baru kalian, pelatih Hibiki tidak bisa melatih tim Raimon untuk sementara waktu karena dia sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh pak ketua.. Jadi, untuk beberapa waktu ke depan aku yang akan menjalankan tugas sebagai pelatih kalian..". Ucap Naruto dengan santai.

"Tu-tunggu dulu.. Jadi, pelatih Hibiki pergi..? Serius..?". Max berkata dengan nada terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Yap.. Dia akan berangkat sore ini, kalau tidak percaya silakan kalian tanyakan kepada Endou dan juga yang lain..".

"Begitu ya.. Jadi pelatih benar - benar pergi". Sambung Handa dengan nada sedih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Max dan yang lainnya ikut melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Handa.

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih seperti itu..". Naruto berkata dengan nada menyemangati. "Kalian bisa melakukannya nanti, sekarang.. Apa ada hal yang ingin kalian tanyakan kepadaku atau tentang aku..?". Lanjut Naruto dengan senang.

Semua pemain yang berada di ITC mulai mendekatkan diri mereka dengan layar proyektor. Mereka semua menatap Naruto dengan intens. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tatapan penasaran mereka. '_Huwa, sepertinya mereka juga penasaran denganku..'. _Batin Naruto dengan sedikit takut - takut.

"Oh.. Oh.. Boleh aku bertanya..". Kata Shourin dengan nada ceria Sambil dia mengangkat tangannya yang tidak di perban. Naruto terkekeh melihat antusias dari Shourin. "Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan..".

"Apa hanya kau saja yang melatih kami..?". Tanya Shourin dengan penasaran.

"Ah, aku lupa memberi tahu kalian..". Naruto berkata sambil dia menepuk keningnya sendiri dengan pelan. "Sebenarnya bukan hanya aku saja yang menjadi pelatih kalian, tapi ada satu orang lagi, namanya adalah Kira Hitomiko..".

"Lalu.. Dimana dia sekarang..? Aku dari tadi tidak melihatnya". Sambung Handa dengan bingung.

"Dia sudah pergi tadi, ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikannya.. Tapi jangan khawatir.. Kalian bisa melihatnya nanti saat latihan dimulai..". Kata Naruto dengan santai.

"Tunggu dulu.. Jadi maksudmu kita juga ikut latihan gitu..?". Tanya Max dengan terkejut.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yup, kalian juga akan ikut latihan bersama mereka.. Tapi, bukan latihan fisik.. melainkan hanya ikut latihan mengasah pikiran kalian bersama denganku dan juga pelatih Hitomiko..".

"Oh.. Jadi begitu, kukira kau mengajak kami latihan fisik.. Kau tahu sendiri kan keadaan kami bagaimana..". Ucap Max sambil dia menunjuk pada luka yang ia alami.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti, lalu diapun melihat dari sudut matanya bagaimana Endou menunduk sedih saat Max berkata tentang lukanya. _'Sepertinya Endou masih merasa bersalah dengan kejadian kemarin..'. _Batin Naruto dengan serius. _'Sebaiknya aku segera bicara denganya tentang masalah ini..'. _Lanjut pikirnya dengan mantap.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang ingin-...". Ucap Naruto dengan senang sebelum perkataannya di potong oleh Endou yang mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan cepat dan berubah sifatnya seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang sebelumnya terlihat murung sekarang menjadi bersemangat dengan mata yang berbinar.

Seluruh pemain yang ada di Inabikari terkejut dengan aksi yang dilakukan Endou, mereka semua tidak menyangka dengan kecepatan yang dikeluarkan kapten mereka. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Endou yang sedang antusias terkesan lucu di mata mereka.

Naruto sweatdrop melihat beberapa pemain mulai mengeluarkan wajah aneh itu lagi sambil menatap Endou yang masih memandangnya dengan mata berbinar khas anak kecil saat mereka penasaran dengan sesuatu. Karena tidak mau berlama - lama melihat wajah aneh itu, dengan cepat Naruto berkata.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya ada yang sedang bersemangat ingin bertanya..". Kata Naruto sambil melihat Endou. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku, Endou..?".

"Ano.. Naruto, bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu..?".

"Tentang apa..?". Tanya balik Naruto karena dia masih kurang mengerti dengan perkataan Endou.

"Erm.. Entahlah, mungkin..". Endou berkata dengan bingung sambil dia berpikir sesuatu, sampai akhirnya ia teringat satu hal. "Oh aku tahu..! Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu..?". Tanya Endou dengan nada ceria.

"Sekolahku..?". Ucap Naruto sambil dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Endou hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Hmm.. Tidak banyak yang bisa aku ceritakan soal sekolahku, tapi..". Sambung Naruto sambil dia memejamkan matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Lalu dia membuka matanya dan menatap seluruh pemain Raimon dengan penuh keyakinan. "Kalau soal tim sepakbola nya, aku bisa jamin mereka semua sangat kuat..". Lanjut Naruto dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu..?". Tanya balik Endou dengan bingung.

Naruto sedikit membusungkan dadanya dan berkata dengan nada bangga. "Tentu saja aku sangat yakin.. Soalnya aku sendiri yang membuat dan juga yang mencari anggota timnya..".

"Woah, sugee.. Jadi kau sama seperti kapten ya..?". Ucap Kabeyama dengan terkagum - kagum. Lalu diapun mengingat bagaimana dulu Endou mengumpulkan para pemain dengan cara mengajak murid di sekolah untuk bergabung dengan timnya.

"Kapten juga melakukannya dulu, saat tim Raimon belum terbentuk seperti sekarang..". Lanjut Kabeyama sambil dia menatap Endou dengan senang.

Semua pemain yang tahu bagaimana Endou saat pertama kali membuat tim mulai tersenyum lebar, mereka semua tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda kapten mereka yang polos itu.

"Iyah.. Aku jadi teringat bagaimana Endou dulu berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari anggota timnya..". Kata Kazemaru dengan nada main - main.

Max mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kazemaru dan mulai mengikuti rencananya untuk menggoda Endou. "Hm.. Aku juga ingat saat Endou berkeliling sekolah sambil membawa papan bertuliskan mencari anggota baru klub sepakbola..". Kata Max sambil dia terkekeh geli.

Terlihat Endou mulai memerah mukanya menahan malu saat mendengar perkataan Kazemaru dan juga Max. Dia juga mulai teringat kejadian konyol yang dilakukannya dulu saat mencari anggota timnya. Dan karena tidak mau mengingat kejadian yang aneh - aneh lagi, akhirnya Endou berkata dengan keras.

"Hentikan! Mo.. Kalian ini kenapa membahas tentang hal itu sih.. Aku kan jadi malu". Endou berkata dengan nada sebal. Setelah itu dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sambil mengembungkan pipinya khas anak kecil kalau lagi ngambek. Pemain yang lainnya hanya bisa tertawa saat melihat kapten mereka yang ngambek seperti itu.

Naruto sendiri terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Endou yang sama persis seperti adiknya saat dia sudah kesal. "Ma.. Ma.. Kita hentikan dulu godaan kalian kepada Endou..". Kata Naruto dengan santai. Tapi seketika moodnya berubah menjadi serius seiring dia berkata.

"Untuk sekarang.. Kita akan membahas rencana untuk menghentikan Aliea untuk menyerang sekolah lain..". Lanjut Naruto dengan tersenyum misterius. Semua pemain beserta para manajer mulai menatap Naruto dengan intens.

Dan akhirnya, rapat yang akan menentukan masa depan mereka semua akan segera dimulai.

•

**~~~To Be Continue~~~**

**A/N : Hey guys! Akhirnya Aoba10 balik lagi setelah sekian lama gak update.. Yay! **

**Di chapter ini, Aoba10 mulai mengungkapkan hubungan antara grup Aliea dan juga Naruto. Dan berbeda dengan Asisten or Player, di sini udah diungkapin salah satu karakter yang ada di Naruto, yaitu Shikamaru.. Yah, meski cuma sifatnya doang sih.. **

**Tapi, di chapter ke depannya akan ada karakter dari Naruto yang mungkin akan muncul lebih cepat dari yang lainnya.. Jadi ditunggu aja Yah.. _**

**Seperti biasa, bagi yang punya kritik dan saran silakan komen di kolom review ya.. **

•

**~~~Aoba10 Out~~~**


End file.
